


Vanilla (you taste like buttercream)

by auroralamberti



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Bottom Louis, Choking, Cum Eating, Cum Play, Hair Pulling Kink, Kinky sex, Light Angst, M/M, Rimjobs, Rimming, Smut, Spanking, Top Harry, handjobs
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:14:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25596349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auroralamberti/pseuds/auroralamberti
Summary: Louis è il classico ragazzo che ovunque vada, attira gli sguardi di chiunque. È un ragazzo deciso, indipendente, che sa che cosa vuole dalla sua vita, ma la sua particolarità, nonché il suo segreto più grande, è il lavoro che fa e che il suo migliore amico aiuta a mantenere.Louis è uno sugar baby, una persona piacente che permette agli uomini più grandi, e alcune volte anche più piccoli, di spendere del tempo insieme a lui a pagamento. Ma lui non è il classico sugar baby; Louis offre la “boyfriend experience”. Tiene la mano al compagno, lo bacia quando ne ha voglia, si accoccola contro di lui quando qualcuno mostra un certo interesse. Si comporta come qualsiasi fidanzato farebbe durante un appuntamento. Poi, se il suo sugar Daddy desidera un po’ di sesso, Louis non rinuncia.Gli uomini lo pagano: chi con del denaro, chi con dei regali, chi con degli appartamenti, chi con delle vacanze, chi con dell’erba.Tutto cambia nel momento in cui incontra Harry, il proprietario di un’importante casa discografica. E nonostante Louis stia lavorando per Harry, qualcosa in lui muta.Un desiderio violento, una passione inestinguibile, un amore dolce e amaro allo stesso tempo.Chi ne uscirà con il cuore spezzato?
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	Vanilla (you taste like buttercream)

_Your skin is warm like an oven,  
your kiss is sugary sweet,  
your fingers feel like cotton.  
When you put your arms around me,  
I feel like I’m just missing  
something whenever you leave.  
_ [♪](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0s77yLAG8a8)

Louis sbatte la porta del suo appartamento.   
È così furioso, con se stesso e con quell’idiota che ha appena abbandonato nella sua auto da centinaia di migliaia di euro, da nemmeno degnare di uno sguardo il suo migliore amico che, aggrovigliato sotto una coperta insieme ad un completo sconosciuto, lo fissa dal divano di pelle.  
L’unica cosa che importa a Louis in quel momento è spogliarsi, lavare via ogni traccia del profumo di quell’uomo dal proprio corpo, e infilarsi nel suo letto con le cuffiette nelle orecchie.  
Non vuole pensare a quegli occhi grigi che lo hanno fissato dolcemente, dopo aver fatto sesso, che gli sussurrano alle orecchie una frase che fa accapponare la pelle: “Sono un uomo sposato”.  
Louis è disgustato. Come ha potuto andare a letto con un uomo impegnato?  
E che cosa non era chiaro a quell’idiota delle clausole di Louis?  
«Razza di schifoso coglione. – borbotta Louis, chiudendosi nella sua camera da letto – Ma chi cazzo crede di essere?»  
Si strappa la maglietta di dosso, gettandola a terra in preda alla rabbia, e calcia via le proprie scarpe.  
Non si è mai sentito così sporco e disgustoso prima d’ora, nonostante il suo lavoro. No, Louis è sempre stato molto felice del suo impiego – per una serie di motivi, tra cui quello delle numerosissime entrate con contorno di deliziose mance – eppure in quel momento vorrebbe lasciare tutto, dimenticarsi di aver passato gran parte delle sue serate a letto con uomini di qualsiasi tipologia.   
Quando è entrato in questo business, Louis si è imposto una regola: mai andare con persone sposate.  
E il motivo è molto semplice: non vuole distruggere le relazioni di nessuno, come suo padre ha fatto con sua madre quando lui era solo un bambino. Ricorda gli occhi gonfi di lacrime di sua madre, la sua voce disperata durante _quella_ terribile litigata, le sue suppliche e le sue parole velate d’odio e veleno. E no, Louis non vuole essere uno “ _sfascia famiglie_ ” come la donna che ha sedotto sua padre, spingendo sua madre in uno stato di depressione devastante.  
Assolutamente no, Louis è meglio di così.  
Però in quel momento non può fare a meno di pensare a quanto sia simile a suo padre.  
Certo, Louis non pensava che questa persona fosse sposata – no, durante la loro telefonata di qualche giorno prima l’uomo lo aveva rassicurato più volte – e a quanto pare è stato proprio fregato, come un vero idiota perché non solo ha preferito non prendere i suoi soldi, ma non gli ha nemmeno permesso di accompagnarlo a casa, facendogli sprecare un po’ di benzina.  
No, Louis è fuggito da quell’auto come una saetta. Ed è ritornato a casa a piedi, nonostante la pioggia infernale di quella notte e l’aria gelida che ancora ora lo porta a battere i denti.  
«Dannazione. Che tu sia maledetto, porco schifoso.» continua ad inveire a bassa voce  
Come può un uomo decidere di abbassarsi così disgustosamente per un po’ di sesso? Per un po’ di attenzioni che, se parlasse con la sua partner, probabilmente otterrebbe?   
Louis non ne ha la minima idea e non vuole nemmeno pensarci.  
Si spoglia dei pantaloni e dei boxer con rapidità, ignorando il suo migliore amico dall’altra parte della porta che bussa e tenta di abbassare la maniglia per entrare. È troppo arrabbiato per fermarsi e riflettere, per rendersi conto di quanto sia inutile bruciare così tanto per colpa di un completo idiota.  
È stata solo colpa di quell’uomo, non di Louis.  
Louis non sapeva assolutamente niente, ha solo pensato a svolgere il suo lavoro – anche troppo bene rispetto alle altre volte, proprio grazie a questa strana compatibilità con quell’idiota – e si è comportato proprio come un adorabile fidanzato. Ed era quasi contento di andare a letto con lui! Però al termine di tutto, poco prima che Louis raggiungesse quel delizioso culmine tanto agognato, l’idiota aveva deciso di aprire quella stupida bocca. E in un batter d’occhio, aveva rovinato qualsiasi cosa.  
Louis sbuffa, aprendo l’acqua della sua doccia.  
Vorrebbe rompere uno specchio, in quel momento.  
Vorrebbe lanciare un piatto contro il muro.  
Vorrebbe urlare e colpire qualcuno con uno schiaffo.  
Ma ciò che esce dalla bocca di Louis in quel momento, è un patetico singhiozzo.  
È la prima volta, in oltre due anni e cinque mesi di duro lavoro, che Louis si sente così schifoso, così lurido, così imbarazzato per se stesso e per l’altra persona che lo ha assunto. E non sa come reagire se non lasciando che la rabbia sfumi nell’aria, pervadendo il suo corpo mentre si sfrega con vigore le braccia con le mani. Vuole togliere ogni traccia di quel traditore, di quell’essere così piccolo e disgustoso al punto da ricordargli un granello di sabbia, un pidocchio, uno scarafaggio.  
Resta sotto l’acqua tiepida, permettendole di bagnare il suo corpo teso e invaso da una rabbia che potrà estinguersi con una tazza di tisana alla valeriana. E magari una camomilla molto zuccherata, con un po’ di musica lenta e un massaggio alle sue spalle da parte di Liam.  
 _Liam._  
Louis sbuffa. Forse gli ha rovinato la serata, forse il suo migliore amico ha dovuto cacciare lo sconosciuto con cui desiderava divertirsi un po’ a causa della propria scenata da “ _drama queen_ ”, come spesso lo chiama Liam, ma a Louis non importa.   
È davvero molto arrabbiato in quel momento.  
Una volta uscito dalla doccia, Louis afferra un asciugamano abbastanza grande con il quale si cinge il bacino ed un altro, leggermente più piccolo, con cui si asciuga il petto.   
Non guarda nemmeno il proprio riflesso nello specchio, sicuro di trovare un fastidioso succhiotto all’altezza della sua gola fatto da quello schifoso traditore.   
«Quanto mi fai schifo.»  
A Louis non importa che qualcuno lo senta inveire sottovoce contro un misterioso interlocutore, desidera solo far uscire quella rabbia che, se stagnasse dentro di lui, lo mangerebbe vivo. Da bambino non aveva mai potuto parlare, dire la verità a suo padre su come si sentiva, ma ora da adulto può bestemmiare, può rimproverare, può gridare contro chi vuole per qualsiasi motivo lui desidera. E in quel momento, desidera solo continuare ad insultare quell’uomo.  
Louis esce dal bagno con passo pesante, quasi trascinandosi, e si siede sul bordo del letto con gli occhi fissi sui propri piedi. Vorrebbe uscire e tirare un calcio al pallone abbandonato nel suo giardino, giusto per rilasciare un poca di tensione che continua ad accumularsi dentro di lui, ma non ne ha alcuna voglia. Non ha proprio la forza fisica di muoversi, però ha la forza mentale di continuare a parlare da solo.  
«Stupido. Ma come osi tradire tua moglie?»  
Louis si passa l’asciugamano tra i capelli, sbuffando rumorosamente.  
Sì, perché l’altra parte peggiore della confessione dell’uomo era che non solo era sposato, ma era pure eterosessuale. E quindi per quale assurdo motivo ha deciso di andare a letto con un uomo? Per provare? Perché sua moglie non gli concede l’altro buco?  
«Porco schifoso. – biascica Louis, alzandosi dal letto per poter indossare un paio di boxer bianchi puliti – Meriti la gonorrea o la sifilide, lo giuro.»  
Forse quel giorno non sarebbe dovuto uscire.  
Avrebbe dovuto seguire l’istinto e rimanere a letto con una scusa.  
Louis non sa come mai ma quella mattina, quando è suonata la sveglia del suo cellulare, si è svegliato con un tremendo mal di testa ed una nausea devastante. Ed è stato come un avvertimento, come un segno con cui il suo corpo gli aveva supplicato di non muoversi dal suo appartamento e di prendersi una giornata libera. Però poi Louis, bisognoso di un po’ di denaro con il quale comprarsi quel bellissimo paio di scarpe bianche di Gucci, si è alzato e ha ingurgitato una pillola.  
Non avrebbe dovuto farlo.  
«Louis?»  
La voce di Liam giunge alle orecchie del più piccolo che, girandosi verso la porta ancora chiusa della sua stanza, si limita a sospirare e roteare gli occhi.   
«Che vuoi?»   
Liam gioca con la maniglia della porta. «Sapere che cosa ti è successo e come mai hai cercato di rompere la porta dell’ingresso di casa nostra.»  
Louis ancheggia fino alla porta, poi esita. Non vuole aprire così in fretta, è ancora davvero arrabbiato per ciò che è successo e ha paura che il suo migliore amico, chiedendogli direttamente che cos’è successo, possa fare domande alquanto scomode sul motivo per cui è impazzito così. Sa che Liam è la persona più buona e gentile del mondo, non farebbe mai in modo di mettere in imbarazzo qualcuno solo per puro divertimento, però… al tempo stesso, è molto ingenuo ed è capitato che abbia fatto domande, decisamente molto pesanti ma con molta leggerezza, a Louis. E quest’ultimo, essendo un poco irascibile – okay, molto a dir la verità – non ha alcuna voglia di discutere anche con Liam.  
Louis decide di rispondere: «Sono arrabbiato.»   
Dall’altra parte, Liam sorride e alza gli occhi al cielo. «Questo lo avevo capito. Ti va di parlarne davanti ad una tazza di camomilla e ad un biscotto al cioccolato?»  
Louis non riesce a trattenere un sorriso, aprendo la porta con lentezza per rivelare un Liam, soddisfatto per aver convinto l’altro a parlare, con quel suo solito sorrisetto sghembo stampato sulle labbra.  
«Va bene, ma prepari tu il Thé.»  
Liam annuisce, sfiorandogli la guancia con il pollice. «L’acqua è già nel bollitore, si sta scaldando. Vestiti, ti aspetto in cucina. E smettila di sbattere le porte, non è il caso di romperle per via di un idiota che ti ha rovinato la serata.»   
Louis gli risponde un rapido “grazie” per poi chiudere di nuovo la porta della sua stanza, restando completamente solo. Non sa come sia riuscito a trovare un amico così, ma Louis si ritiene tremendamente fortunato; e nonostante Liam abbia i suoi difetti, proprio come l’ingenuità, è un amico insostituibile, che non vorrebbe mai perdere nemmeno per tutto l’oro del mondo.  
Una volta vestito sufficientemente per una conversazione, ovvero con un paio di leggins neri ed una maglietta comoda bianca, Louis si addentra nella cucina dell’appartamento con lo sguardo basso sulle proprie mani tremanti. È ancora molto arrabbiato con l’intero genere umano e se non riuscisse a bere un po’ di camomilla prima di andare a dormire, Louis è sicuro che passerebbe l’intera notte a mordersi l’interno della guancia.  
Liam si gira verso il suo amico, allungandogli la sua tazza colorata di verde con una buona dose di tè caldo con poco zucchero ed una goccia di latte, e si siede sullo sgabello alto del loro bancone di marmo. E resta in attesa, con quegli occhi grandi scuri fissi sul volto di Louis. Non vuole parlare, desidera lasciare il suo migliore amico dire tutto ciò che preferisce e consolarlo dopo, come spesso ha dovuto fare.  
Louis però non parla.  
Non subito, almeno.  
Mescola il suo tè caldo con lo sguardo basso e sospira. Ha le sopracciglia aggrottate, il naso leggermente arricciato e le labbra distese in una linea sottile.  
Liam ricorda di averlo visto così furioso in pochissime condizioni. La prima volta, quando uno dei suoi primi clienti non ha voluto riaccompagnarlo a casa e Louis è stato costretto a camminare per quasi cinque kilometri nel cuore della notte. La seconda volta, quando si era convinto a lasciare il suo lavoro grazie all’arrivo di un fantomatico fidanzato che però poi, con la delicatezza di un elefante in punta di zampe su delle uova, gli ha spezzato il cuore con un tradimento.   
Ed ecco un altro motivo per il quale Louis, in quel momento, si sente uno schifoso verme.  
«Ashton, il tipo con cui mi sono visto questa sera, era sposato.»  
Liam inarca entrambe le sopracciglia. «Oh.»  
Louis si limita ad annuire. «Con una donna. E ha una figlia.»  
Piomba un rumoroso silenzio nella stanza, scandito dal tintinnio del cucchiaio di Louis che preme contro la parete della sua tazza e dal ticchettare delle lancette dell’orologio sopra al frigorifero.   
Liam non sa che cosa dire, però ci prova. «Lou…»  
Louis lo interrompe. «Mi sento sporco.»  
Ed è la pura verità.  
È come un tarlo.   
La voce di sua madre gli riecheggia nelle orecchie come se lei fosse proprio dietro di lui: “ _sei andato da quella sfascia famiglie, mentre io crescevo tuo figlio!_ ”. L’unica differenza è che Louis non aveva la minima idea che il suo compagno, per quella sera, fosse sposato e con una bambina. Se lo avesse saputo prima, avrebbe semplicemente ignorato le sue successive chiamate e si sarebbe messo in contatto con un altro cliente che magari, senza mentirgli, lo avrebbe pagato profumatamente.  
«Sono stato a letto con un uomo sposato.»  
Liam appoggia la mano destra su quella dell’amico. «Non lo sapevi, non è colpa tua. Non hai rovinato la sua famiglia, lui lo ha fatto. E continuerà a farlo, nascondendo le sue inclinazioni sessuali e deludendo due donne.»  
Louis sposta lo sguardo davanti a sé, sul biondo. «Non sono come mio padre, vero?»  
Le labbra di Liam si schiudono. «Che cosa? No, Lou. Assolutamente no, tu sei decisamente meglio di lui. Non devi pensarlo nemmeno per scherzo, credimi.»  
Si sente così stupido in quel momento.  
Certo che non è come suo padre.  
Ma che razza di pensieri si ritrova a fare, Louis?  
«Hai ragione. – dice Louis, accavallando le gambe al di sotto del bancone di marmo – È colpa sua. Mi ha fatto sprecare tempo.»  
Liam decide di seguire il cambiamento di umore del suo amico per non metterlo a disagio, anche se si aspetta di ritrovare Louis vagare per la cucina, nel cuore della notte, in preda alla rabbia o alla vergogna. E ovviamente, lui sarà lì per un abbraccio amichevole o per una parola di conforto, come sempre.

***

La mattina successiva, Louis scende dal suo letto ben riposato e fresco come una rosa; non è più arrabbiato, in quanto l’uomo ha deciso di inviargli comunque la somma di denaro che il ragazzo gli aveva proposto prima di scoprire la verità in segno di “onestà intellettuale”. Inizialmente, Louis era indeciso: non sapeva se tenere quei soldi senza spenderli, e quindi conservarli per qualcosa che avrebbe potuto acquistare in futuro, o se incassarli e poi spedirli di nuovo a quell’uomo. Dopo una buona mezz’ora di riflessione, Louis ha deciso di restituire tutto il denaro all’uomo; gli ha inviato una semplice mail, chiedendogli un modo con il quale poteva rispedire quelle fin troppo belle duemila euro, e se n’è liberato prima di battere ciglia due volte.  
«Buongiorno Lou.»  
La voce dolce di Liam lo accoglie nella cucina. Louis gli rivolge un sorriso smagliante, aprendo il frigorifero per poter prendere la bottiglia di latte scremato sul primo ripiano, e riempie un piccolo pentolino con gli occhi fissi sull’amico.  
«Buongiorno a te, Lee.»  
Liam si pulisce la bocca con un tovagliolo. «Ricordi quando la scorsa settimana ti ho detto che avrei dovuto chiederti una cosa?»  
Louis inarca un sopracciglio, mettendo il pentolino di latte a riscaldare sul fornello, e annuisce con lentezza. Non sa bene che cosa aspettarsi dal suo migliore amico in quel momento ed essendo soltanto le dieci del mattino, non è pronto ad affrontare una discussione intellettuale con lui.  
«Sì. Che cosa volevi chiedermi?»  
Liam si gratta il mento, poi rilascia una risatina nervosa. «Uhm, un amico mi ha chiesto di te. O meglio, mi ha chiesto delle tue doti da “fidanzato”.»  
Louis apre la credenza, prendendo la propria tazza. «Oh, le mie doti da fidanzato?»  
Il suo migliore amico annuisce, con le guance ora più rosse. Nonostante si conoscano da quando le loro madri si sono ritrovate nella stessa sala d’ospedale durante il travaglio, Liam è sempre un po’ imbarazzato quando si tratta di discutere dell’impiego di Louis. Non perché il sesso lo imbarazzi, assolutamente, però.. è semplicemente l’idea di parlare, di pensare delle doti a letto di Louis che gli fa diventare rosse le guance e lo fa ridere.  
«Sì, il tuo sex appeal e il tuo essere così adorabile. – risponde Liam, sapendo di aver così conquistato del tutto l’attenzione dell’amico – O la tua camminata da modello, il tuo stile da ragazzaccio ribelle e…»  
Louis lo interrompe, ridendo. «Non serve cercare di adularmi, Lee. Se posso aiutare questo tuo “amico”, lo faccio molto volentieri. Di che si tratta?»  
Il biondo si appoggia con la schiena alla sedia. «Sì, ecco. Dunque, un mio carissimo amico mi ha richiesto le tue doti da fidanzato per circa una settimana, forse qualche giorno in più. È un produttore di musica, perciò per lui i soldi non saranno un problema.»  
L’altro ragazzo inarca un sopracciglio, inserendo una cialda di caffè nero nella macchinetta, e riempie il fondo della propria tazza senza distogliere lo sguardo dall’amico.  
«Ti sto ascoltando.»  
«Non ha bisogno di mostrarti a cene di gala o a feste esclusive come se fossi un trofeo, a dir la verità; si tratta soltanto di un po’ di compagnia. – spiega Liam, sperando che quelle parole non facciano rifiutare l’offerta a Louis – Ovviamente rimarrai a casa sua per l’intera settimana e pagherà per te il viaggio con il treno.»  
A Louis non dispiacerebbe essere mostrato in giro come un trofeo, soprattutto se si tratta di farsi conoscere in ambienti esclusivi come quello della musica a cui lui è sempre stato interessato grazie alla passione della madre per il pianoforte, però ovviamente non può forzare un cliente a farsi vedere con lui solo per un suo sfizio. Poi però la mente di Louis si focalizza su un altro particolare, che subito non gli era filtrato tra le orecchie.  
«Treno? Perché? Dove abita questo tuo amico, perdonami?»  
Liam si morde il labbro inferiore. Sa che Louis non è mai stato un grandissimo amante dei viaggi con il treno e sa che la meta da raggiungere, purtroppo, è raggiungibile solo mediante questo. Ne vale la pena per le spiagge, per i paesaggi e per il delizioso pesce cucinato, però... è il treno, il problema. O meglio, la stazione.  
E non sa come farà a convincere il suo migliore amico.  
«A Bournemouth, nel sud dell’Inghilterra.»  
L’altro ragazzo sbarra gli occhi. «Ed io dovrei prendere un treno per fare compagnia a questo tuo amico? Non esistono delle escort di quelle zone, Lee?»  
Il biondo scuote il capo. «No. Ha chiesto a me perché mi conosce bene e sa che non gli porterei uno squilibrato in casa, perciò ho pensato a te. Saresti perfetto per lui. E credimi, lui sarebbe perfetto per te, se solo riuscissi a non pensare al viaggio in treno.»  
Louis versa il latte caldo nella tazza. Ovviamente non sa ancora che cosa fare, dato che l’idea di salire su un aereo non lo fa certamente sorridere, però… l’idea di avere chissà quanto denaro e magari qualche completo intimo in più nel guardaroba, gli fa venire l’acquolina in bocca. Non è materialista, sia chiaro, è semplicemente un poco edonista; un po’ come Oscar Wilde. Gli piace essere osservato, gli piace indossare vestiti e scarpe di marca, gli piace possedere oggetti di valore. Ma tutto qui, Louis non è così frivolo. Sa che una maglietta di Gucci addosso ad una persona senza un’anima, è un indumento sprecato.  
«Conosco questo fantomatico produttore di musica?»  
Liam scrolla le spalle, sbloccando lo schermo del telefono. «Io non lo so, Louis. Non credo: non è un cantante, si limita ad organizzare le sedute in studio per altri artisti e si occupa di alcuni cantanti in particolare. Forse lo hai sentito nominare.»  
Louis prende un cucchiaio, sedendosi a tavola. L’idea di conoscere un produttore di musica non gli sembra affatto male.  
«Nome?»  
«Harry Styles. – Liam risponde, digitando qualcosa sullo schermo del suo cellulare – Ci siamo conosciuti alla cena di compleanno di Daniel, il mio ex fidanzato, qualche anno fa. Siamo rimasti in contatto, ogni tanto mi permette di usare il suo studio di registrazione qui in zona.»  
L’altro ragazzo indugia con l’indice sul proprio mento, mescolando con l’altra mano il suo latte caldo con il caffè mentre si appoggia con la schiena alla sedia. Potrebbe essere un’ottima possibilità per conoscere il suo amore segreto, Aiden Grimshaw, e magari dare finalmente vita alla loro storia d’amore.  
«Posso vedere una foto di questo Harry Styles? – chiede Louis, bevendo un sorso di caffellatte – Devo dire che ha un nome perfetto. È un nome d’arte o si chiama proprio così?»  
Liam sorride: è la stessa domanda che ha fatto ad Harry, anni prima, quando si sono conosciuti. E Louis in effetti ha ragione: Harry Styles è un nome perfetto per la televisione, per la musica, e sembra quasi un nome d’arte.  
«No, si chiama proprio così. – spiega il biondo, girando il telefono per mostrare un immagine del produttore – Harry è il ragazzo a sinistra, con la giacca viola e i capelli castani.»  
Louis si sporge verso il tavolo, afferrando il telefono del suo migliore amico per poter ammirare meglio la fotografia, e quando i suoi occhi posano sul volto di _Harry Styles_ , quasi si soffoca con il sorso di caffellatte in bocca.   
Non si aspettava che Liam potesse avere un amico _così_ bello.  
Occhi grandi e verdi, molto espressivi.  
Deliziose fossette sulle guance.  
Labbra decisamente soffici, perfette da mordere.  
Capelli corti, tirati all’indietro in un ciuffo sensuale.  
Leggero strato di barba sul mento.  
Sorrisetto bastardo, luminoso su quel viso semplicemente bello.  
E non sembra troppo vecchio, anzi. È alquanto giovane, a differenza di tutti gli uomini con i quali Louis è uscito a cena. E ciò non gli dispiace, perché almeno potrà percepire sotto le proprie dita della pelle tonica, muscolosa, sensuale.  
Louis già non vede l’ora di salirgli addosso.  
E si domanda come sia fisicamente, cosa si nasconda sotto quei vestiti molto costosi che di sicuro sarebbero ancora più belli ai piedi di un letto o sparsi ovunque per un salotto oppure per una cucina, insieme a quelli di Louis.  
Inoltre, Harry è davvero molto bello. Ha il classico fascino di un ragazzo giovane, in gamba, che sa ciò che fa. O almeno, questo è ciò che la sua espressione sensuale pare dire nella foto.   
Ma Louis non riesce a smettere di ammirare quel viso.  
Louis non sa in che altro modo descrivere questo Harry Styles dopo aver visto una sua fotografia, scattata in una posa molto naturale, che lo ritrae mentre sorride.  
«Perciò io dovrei trascorrere un’intera settimana con lui.»  
Liam si limita ad annuire, riprendendo il telefono. «Sì. Ha una casa molto grande con un piccolo pezzetto di spiaggia privata, perciò potrai sfruttarla.»  
Louis inclina la testa, tenendo una mano adesso ferma sulla maniglia della tazza, e si morde il labbro inferiore. Vuole già accettare senza sapere precisamente di che compito si tratta; fare compagnia ad una persona può voler dire mille cose e può non voler dire nulla. E se Harry avesse qualche strano fetish, come ad esempio quello di mangiare pesce crudo dal sedere di Louis o di sniffare della cocaina dalle sue natiche ben separate?  
No, Liam non oserebbe mai appioppare a Louis delle persone del genere; conosce i suoi gusti, più o meno, quindi sa che tipo di ragazzi potrebbero interessargli. Louis ha un altro limite ben preciso: mai andare con uomini che fanno uso di droghe pesanti. Per quale motivo? Gradisce non essere immischiato in affari illegali che potrebbero, non solo sporcargli la fedina penale fino ad ora molto pulita, ma anche metterlo nei guai a vita. Ovviamente Louis non rifiuta qualche spinello, quando David – il “quasi fidanzato” di Liam – le porta nella loro casa, però gli è già capitato di rifiutare qualche sigaretta dall’aspetto molto sospetto nel retro di qualche discoteca, da parte di Jeff, un amico di David. E gli è capitato anche che, un cliente con cui era stato a letto nel suo primo anno di lavoro, fosse arrestato per traffico di droga e tentato omicidio di un ragazzino che non sapeva come pagare la quantità di droga che aveva comperato.  
Quindi no, Louis gradisce restare fuori da questo tipo di giri.  
Ed Harry non gli sembra il tipo di uomo che fa uso di crack o chissà quale droga tagliata con chissà quale altra sostanza tossica raccolta dai pavimenti di uno strip-club.  
«D’accordo.»  
Louis decide di gettarsi a capofitto su quell’ingaggio, senza nemmeno pensarci o chiedere altro a Liam. Se ha qualcosa da scoprire, lo farà direttamente nel momento in cui incontrerà Harry a Bournemouth.  
«Louis, non ti ho ancora…»  
L’altro lo interrompe, scuotendo la testa. «Ho già accettato. Non ho altro da sapere se non che è ricco ed ha una spiaggia privata.»  
Liam sorride, sporgendosi verso di lui. «Lo so, ma devi sapere qualcosa su di lui prima di buttarti in questo “lavoro”. Fidati di me, Tommo, sono informazioni che ti conviene ascoltare per evitare brutte figure con lui una volta che sarai là.»  
Louis beve un altro sorso di caffellatte. E mentre tenta di ascoltare il proprio migliore amico, che gli racconta di una possibile rottura di Harry con un fidanzato, non riesce a fare a meno di pensare a come potrà sedurre Harry, convincerlo a fare sesso con lui sulla spiaggia o magari in riva al mare. Louis arrossisce, pensando a come sarà delizioso poter assaggiare quelle labbra invidiabili che dalle foto paiono così invitanti, così morbide, così…  
«Louis, mi stai ascoltando?»  
Il ragazzo sbatte le palpebre. «Certo, sciocco. Per che razza di persona mi hai preso?»  
Liam inarca un sopracciglio, arricciando il naso. «Bene, allora rispondi alla domanda che ti ho appena fatto.»  
Louis schiude le labbra, poi beve un altro sorso del suo caffellatte e appoggia la tazza sul tavolo; incrocia le braccia al petto e sbuffa, proprio come un bambino che è appena stato scoperto dalla madre a rubare un biscotto dal vaso.  
«E va bene, non ho ascoltato.»  
Liam si lascia sfuggire un breve sospiro. «Harry non è il classico Sugar Daddy che si aspetta del sesso, Louis. È una persona molto riservata, dall’animo buono ed gentile. Non gli piace essere preso in giro né usato come se fosse una bambola gonfiabile, d’accordo?»  
Louis apre la bocca. «E allora perché ne ha bisogno di una?»  
Il biondo sospira di nuovo. «Te l’ho detto. Non è esattamente un ingaggio per fare sesso con lui, ma per fargli compagnia. Harry ha bisogno di qualcuno che, mentre si gode una settimana di vacanza a Bournemouth, resti con lui e lo distragga dal lavoro.»  
«È la prima volta che si addentra nel mio mondo, vero?»  
Liam annuisce, alzandosi dalla sua sedia. «Sì, perciò ti prego di fare attenzione con lui. Non è una persona aggressiva, anzi tutto il contrario, quindi per favore. Non spaventarlo troppo con le tue battutine, okay?»  
Louis si lecca il labbro inferiore. «Afferrato, signor Liam.»  
Il biondo gli rivolge un piccolo sorriso, scompigliando scherzosamente i capelli castani di lui, per poi infilare nella lavastoviglie la sua ciotola prima piena di cereali.  
«Bene. Ha già avuto relazioni, comunque. Non è un Santo, sotto questo punto di vista. È semplicemente un uomo un po’ timido nonostante sia davvero affascinante. – Liam aggiunge, aprendo la finestra della cucina – Sei sicuro di voler accettare?»  
Louis finisce di bere il suo caffellatte. «Mai stato così sicuro.»

***

Dopo circa due settimane di attesa, Louis si ritrova a vagare con lo sguardo perso nella stazione dei treni di Bournemouth e con una valigia alquanto pesante, annessa ad un borsone e ad un beauty-case a fiorellini bianchi, nella mano libera.   
È affollatissima di turisti, essendo il mese di maggio, e di ragazzini che corrono da una parte all’altra con i loro animali gonfiabili o i materassini da spiaggia alla ricerca di un autobus per la prima spiaggia della città.  
Louis non sa dove andare né che cosa fare.  
Harry, che lo ha contattato la sera precedente per essere sicuro del suo arrivo in stazione poco prima di pranzo, gli ha riferito che sarebbe passato a prenderlo con una macchina molto piccola e che non avrebbe dato molto nell’occhio. Essendo quasi una celebrità, Harry non desidera farsi riconoscere dalle persone di Bournemouth – o meglio, dai loro turisti – per paura d’essere fotografato insieme ad uno sconosciuto. Non vuole mettere Louis “sotto le luci dei riflettori” a causa sua, si sentirebbe troppo a disagio a dover mentire su di loro. Ormai i tabloid sono in grado di seminare zizzania su Internet e causare chissà quali danni all’immagine di una celebrità, anche la più innocua ed innocente, proprio come Harry.  
Louis però non vede nessun ragazzo simile a lui in giro per la stazione e, dopo quasi dieci minuti di attesa accanto all’ingresso del bar, inizia a spazientirsi. E se Liam avesse mentito, spedendo Louis a Bournemouth insieme ad un uomo diverso da Harry? E se questo Harry fosse una specie di cat-fish, bellissimo nelle foto ma totalmente differente nella realtà? No, Liam non farebbe mai una cosa simile; e anche se fosse, non è di certo colpa sua o colpa di Harry, bensì dei fotografi troppo bravi.   
Giusto?  
Giusto.  
Però Louis inizia a spazientirsi.  
E c’è un signore, non molto lontano da lui, che lo sta fissando con una tale insistenza da rovesciargli lo stomaco. Che cos’ha intenzione di fare?  
Louis picchietta il piede per terra, sperando che lo sconosciuto non noti il suo nervosismo, e si incammina fino ad una panchina dall’altra parte del corridoio. Non vuole rimanere in piedi come una statua davanti a quell’uomo, ha paura che si tratti di un ladro o di qualche essere disgustoso pronto a palpeggiarlo non appena Louis distoglie l’attenzione da lui.  
«Dove cazzo sei, Harry?» borbotta Louis  
Sfila il cellulare dalla tasca ma non c’è alcun messaggio in attesa di essere letto. Che Harry si sia dimenticato di doverlo andare a prendere alla stazione? E se Louis fosse finito in un’altra stazione, invece che in quella centrale di Bournemouth?  
No, non vuole nemmeno pensarci.  
In quel momento desidera solo andare da qualche parte, e possibilmente a casa di questo Harry Styles, e farsi una lunga doccia rilassante per togliersi dalla pelle l’odore stantio del tessuto dei sedili del treno. E magari dimenticare quell’uomo che, adesso più vicino, lo sta osservando con insistenza.  
Louis si alza subito dalla panchina, trascinando con sé la propria valigia, e si incammina al di fuori della stazione. Forse Harry lo stava aspettando nel parcheggio, in modo da non dare troppo nell’occhio tra la folla di turisti. Però se fosse questo il caso, gli avrebbe inviato un messaggio. Giusto? Louis non sa ancora leggere nella mente delle persone, anche se ogni tanto gli piacerebbe avere questo potere. Sarebbe divertente da usare.  
Una volta uscito dalla stazione, Louis si volta.   
Lo sconosciuto non è dietro di lui, fortunatamente.  
Tira un sospiro di sollievo e alza gli occhi al cielo, beandosi del cielo azzurro e limpido di quel mattino con qualche nuvola sparsa qua e là, dalle forme più diverse.   
È una bellissima giornata, sembra quasi perfetta da trascorrere completamente nudo sulla spiaggia con della crema solare addosso ed Harry Styles sotto di sé.  
Louis non può fare a meno di sorridere. Sa di essere a Bournemouth per “fare compagnia” a quest’uomo, ma chi ha detto che non succederà anche qualcos’altro? Dopotutto, la “ _boyfriend experience_ ” che Louis offre e che l’amico di Liam ha richiesto, può comprendere tante cose. Tra cui, infatti, dell’ottimo sesso che Louis spera di fare con questo Harry Styles.  
«Louis Tomlinson?»  
Una voce bassa attira la sua attenzione. Louis si volta, ritrovandosi davanti un uomo totalmente diverso dalla fotografia che Liam gli ha mostrato, ma ugualmente carino, che lo fissa con una mano all’orecchio e l’altra sul fianco. Louis è confuso: “chi è costui, adesso? Sto forse per essere rapito?”.   
«Sono io, sì.»  
L’uomo si limita ad annuire. «Mi segua.»  
E prima che Louis potesse aprire bocca per ribattere, lo sconosciuto afferra la sua valigia con i vari borsoni annessi, e si incammina all’interno del parcheggio in fronte alla stazione. Louis non può non seguirlo, perciò accelera il passo e lo raggiunge in un batter d’occhio, sperando che non sia il compagno dello sconosciuto dentro la stazione che desiderava fargli chissà che cosa.  
Ma non è possibile.  
No, l’uomo è vestito troppo bene per rapirlo così, alla luce del sole, davanti ad una volante della polizia di Bournmouth.  
Infatti, dopo pochi secondi di camminata, Louis si ritrova davanti ad una macchina tutt’altro che piccola e che dà parecchio nell’occhio rispetto a tutte le altre, parcheggiate intorno.  
Si tratta di una dannatissima Rolls Royce color argento.  
Louis potrebbe riconoscerla ovunque, è una Silver Shadow bianca, davvero bellissima. Sbava su quell’auto sin da quando è un ragazzino e l’idea di salirci ora, magari con Harry Styles accanto, gli sembra un sogno.  
Dovrà sicuramente mandare un messaggio a Liam e ringraziarlo per ciò che gli sta succedendo da dieci minuti dopo il suo arrivo.  
Louis osserva l’uomo in giacca e cravatta, nonostante l’aria quella mattina fosse estremamente calda, infilare le sue valigie nel bagagliaio posteriore alquanto stretto dell’auto e resta in attesa, non sapendo che cosa fare. Deve salire? Deve restare in stazione e attendere qualcun altro? Louis spera di no, vuole mettere il suo splendido sedere sui sedili posteriori di quella Rolls Royce e godersi un piacevole viaggio lì sopra. Vuole ammirare il bellissimo mare di Bournemouth mentre oscilla il sedere, accomodandosi a suo piacere su quella mattina.  
Ma nel momento in cui Louis sfiora la portiera, questa si apre per rivelare il vero Harry Styles. E Louis quasi si soffoca con la sua stessa saliva. È una scena imbarazzante.  
Louis comincia a tossire, coprendosi la bocca con una mano, e si gira per evitare che Harry Styles lo guardi.  
“ _Uccidetemi ora, per favore_.” – Louis pensa, cercando di riprendere fiato e di far scappare quell’imbarazzante rossore dalle sue guance.   
Come ha potuto anche solo per un momento dubitare della bellezza di Harry Styles?  
«Louis, tutto bene?»  
La sua voce non è per niente ciò che Louis si aspettava.  
E la sua bellezza è così… reale.  
Louis non si aspettava affatto che Harry Styles fosse così meraviglioso, così attraente anche da vicino. Può capitare che i fotografi siano tremendamente bravi nel loro lavoro, sfalsando un poco la realtà, ma nel caso di Harry Styles, si trattava solo di bellezza naturale. Di tratti del viso meravigliosamente perfetti, per i quali Louis sarebbe morto sicuramente.  
«Sì, tutto okay. – biascica Louis, voltandosi verso l’uomo – Mi dispiace, penso mi sia…»  
Harry non lo lascia finire. «È un vero piacere conoscerti, Louis. Liam mi ha parlato molto di te. Tutte buone cose, ovviamente.»  
Il più piccolo fa un cenno di assenso. «Il piacere è tutto mio, signor Styles. Non sapevo che conoscesse Liam.»  
«Ti prego, dammi del tu. Non sono ancora così vecchio. – dice Harry con un sorriso, strappandone uno anche al più piccolo – Mi auguro che il viaggio non sia stato così terribile. Liam mi ha detto che non ti piacciono i treni però, insomma, non mi pareva il caso di farti prendere un aereo per venire qui.»  
Louis arrossisce. L’idea che Liam possa avergli detto qualcosa in più sui suoi interessi personali, e sui suoi interessi sessuali, lo mette leggermente a disagio. Non perché Louis sia imbarazzato all’idea del sesso, assolutamente no dato che adora ogni sfumatura di questo, però… Non lo sa. È una questione un po’ assurda, un po’ personale, un po’ strana che Louis non sa spiegare. È un po’ come immaginare il proprio migliore amico che fa sesso: non si fa. A meno che, tu non sia innamorato del tuo migliore amico.  
«Non importa, è durato poco. – risponde Louis con un sorriso, porgendo una mano all’uomo davanti a lui – Sono contento di essere qui, questo posto sembra fantastico.»  
Harry, invece che stringere la mano di Louis, avvolge le braccia intorno al più piccolo e lo stringe a sé con delicatezza. Louis è sorpreso: non si aspettava un abbraccio, pensava che Harry Styles si sarebbe comportato in modo un po’ più distaccato. Gli abbracci sono più intimi di una stretta di mano.  
Ma ovviamente, Louis non si lamenta affatto.  
Inspira delicatamente il profumo di Harry. É intenso.  
Louis non sa descrivere esattamente di che profumo si tratta, però potrebbe elencare i mille dettagli che hanno reso quell’abbraccio così piacevole, così bello al punto da volerlo ripetere altre mille volte prima di arrivare a casa sua.  
La barba non molto lunga di Harry che gli ha pizzicato la guancia.  
I riccioli di Harry che gli hanno sfiorato la fronte.  
Le sue braccia muscolose che hanno stretto il bacino di Louis.  
Le sue mani grandi che si sono posate sulla schiena di Louis.  
Il netto divario tra le loro altezze: Harry è sicuramente più alto di Louis di almeno dieci centimetri, forse qualcosa in più, ma al più piccolo non dispiace affatto. Gli piace l’idea di essere più basso rispetto al partner, perché in questo modo Harry può afferrarlo per i fianchi e usarlo come…  
Louis sbatte le palpebre. No, non può pensare subito a quello.  
“Calmati, razza di idiota. Hai intenzione di rovinare subito ciò che potrebbe accadere tra qualche giorno?” – Louis si morde il labbro inferiore, abbassando d’istinto lo sguardo. Non è la prima volta che si ritrova a fare questo tipo di pensieri su un uomo, assolutamente; e non è nemmeno la prima volta che gli capita un cliente, apparentemente affascinante ed attraente, che poi si rivela una delusione totale tra le lenzuola. Ma Louis spera che non sia il caso di Harry Styles; gli farebbe davvero male al cuore se questo bellissimo uomo, adesso davanti a lui, a letto fosse più frigido di un pesce appena congelato.  
Harry si sposta dalla portiera della macchina, permettendo a Louis di salire e d’essere investito da un forte profumo di vaniglia, lo stesso che aveva percepito durante l’abbraccio. Quell’odore sa che diventerà uno dei suoi preferiti, anche se il suo lavoro non dovesse andare esattamente a buon fine.  
Per tutta la durata del tragitto dalla stazione, Louis e Harry hanno chiacchierato del più e del meno. Non c’era esattamente un filo conduttore tra le loro domande; erano per lo più delle curiosità di Louis che riguardavano il mare, le spiagge, il pesce, i piatti tipici, i posti più carini dove comprare souvenir, l’acquario molto famoso, il pontile dove le coppie trascorrevano le giornate con picnic o a scattarsi foto davanti al faro… Insomma, tutte curiosità che riguardavano il luogo e a cui Harry aveva saputo rispondere senza alcun problema, alcuna vergogna.  
Louis pensava che entrambi si sarebbero sentiti in imbarazzo, dato che comunque stavano girando intorno al vero motivo per il quale il più piccolo era lì, ed invece non gli dispiaceva la compagnia di Harry. Pareva che si conoscessero da una vita, che fossero già usciti insieme una volta. Ed era proprio questo uno dei feeling che Louis cercava disperatamente con una persona. Era molto simile al rapporto che aveva avuto con Liam la sera in cui sono conosciuti: incapaci di stare zitti, già interessati – dal punto di vista amichevole, ovviamente – l’uno all’altro.  
Però, diversamente dall’interesse per Liam, Louis muore dalla voglia di andare a letto con Harry Styles. È squallido da pensare, Louis se ne rende conto, ma Harry è così affascinante; è muscoloso, ha dei bellissimi tatuaggi che gli corrono lungo le braccia, i suoi ricci sembrano così soffici, pronti ad essere tirati, e…  
«Hai fame, Louis?»  
Louis sbatte le palpebre. «Oh. Sì, un po’. È ora di pranzo.»  
Harry gli rivolge un piccolo sorriso. «Lo so. Ti andrebbe di mangiare qualche cosa prima di andare a casa?»  
«Certo, mi piacerebbe molto. – il più piccolo risponde, non riuscendo a trattenere un sorriso – Decidi tu dove. A me va bene qualsiasi posto, l’importante è che non sia un ristorante vegano.»  
Harry Styles si lascia sfuggire una breve risata.  
E Louis giura di non aver mai sentito un suono così bello prima d’ora nella sua vita, non è nemmeno paragonabile alla voce di Aiden Grimshaw. La risata di Harry Styles è dolcissima e gonfia il cuore di Louis di gioia.  
Sarà di sicuro una settimana molto, molto difficile da dimenticare.

***

Louis si appoggia con la schiena alla sedia, sforzandosi di non comportarsi da buzzurro e allentare il bottone dei propri jeans, ma in quel momento è così sazio e leggermente insonnolito, da non riuscire a distinguere la differenza tra la forchetta normale e la forchetta da dolce.  
Di fronte a lui ci sono due piatti vuoti, che fino a dieci minuti prima erano colmi di una deliziosa frittura di pesce fresco che Harry aveva proposto a Louis, nel suo ristorante preferito.   
Si trova proprio in riva al mare.  
E Louis, quando ha visto l’insegna e i prezzi di quel locale, è quasi svenuto tra le braccia di Harry. Liam aveva ragione: Harry Styles non ha alcun problema di soldi, e lo ha dimostrato a Louis proprio con quel pranzo a base di pesce. E di vino rosso.   
Louis non è mai stato un grande amante del vino, preferisce di gran lunga un bicchierino di vodka liscia o una bella pinta di birra Guinness in un qualche pub irlandese della città di Londra, ma deve ammettere che il vino che ha scelto Harry si sposava perfettamente con ogni portata che hanno mangiato.  
Sono partiti da un semplice antipasto con capesante gratinate, uno dei piatti preferiti di Louis anche se lui era abituato a questi molluschi surgelati nelle buste del supermercato, per poi proseguire con un piatto da dividere di spaghetti al sugo di pesce fino a giungere all’ultimo piatto. La frittura, di piccoli calamari, totani e altri piccoli pesci che Louis non ha riconosciuto, è stata la bocca che ha fatto traboccare il vaso.   
O, in quel caso, il suo stomaco.  
Louis ha mangiato così tanto pesce che per digerirlo, e bruciare tutte le calorie che avevano quei piatti, dovrà correre per almeno venti chilometri avanti e indietro. Magari nella spiaggia di Harry.  
«Sei sazio, Lou?»  
 _Lou_ , Harry ha già trovato un nomignolo per lui.  
«Sì, direi proprio di sì. – risponde Louis, bevendo l’ultimo sorso di vino rosso dal suo calice – Spero che tu non abbia ordinato il dolce. Non credo ci sia più spazio nel mio stomaco.»  
Harry gli rivolge un piccolo sorriso, completo di fossette. «No, ma possiamo ordinare del gelato più tardi. Sono sicuro che non vorresti dire di no ad un gelato artigianale.»  
Gli occhi di Louis brillano. Non può negare che il gelato sia uno dei suoi piatti preferiti – non sa se si possa definire “piatto”, però a Louis va bene lo stesso.  
«Sono sicuro che tra due ore il mio stomaco potrà accogliere qualche gelato. – replica Louis, accavallando le gambe al di sotto del tavolo – Ti ringrazio per avermi portato qui, è un posto davvero bellissimo e il pesce è delizioso.»  
Louis sposta lo sguardo alla propria destra, ammirando l’acqua cristallina di quel punto del mare che si infrange contro la sabbia dorata della spiaggia. Ha sempre amato le località balneari, nonostante abbia trascorso la maggior parte della sua infanzia rinchiuso in casa oppure in montagna, dai suoi nonni materni. E ora che ha l’occasione di trascorrere un’intera settimana al mare, Louis non sa davvero da che cosa partire. Ci sono così tante cose che vorrebbe fare, che vorrebbe esplorare. E tutto, a partire dall’acquario della città.  
Ma chissà, forse Harry ha già elaborato la loro settimana.  
Louis riporta lo sguardo sull’uomo seduto davanti a lui, arrossendo immediatamente quando si rende conto che gli occhi verdi di Harry, ancora più belli dal vivo e più luminosi grazie al sole di quel giorno, sono fissi sul suo viso. Ha per caso qualcosa sulle labbra? O magari una briciola di pane che riposa tranquilla sulla sua guancia?  
Louis abbassa d’istinto lo sguardo.  
Ed Harry compie una mossa che sorprende entrambi, ma soprattutto il maggiore. Appoggia una mano su quella di Louis, e anche se per un breve secondo, entrambi trattengono il fiato.  
«Volevo dirtelo prima in macchina, ma non desideravo sembrare un idiota. – inizia Harry, ritirando immediatamente la sua mano come se si fosse scottato – Sei davvero un bel ragazzo, Louis.»  
E Louis non può che arrossire di nuovo. «Ti ringrazio.»  
Poi però dalle sue labbra esce una breve risata e questa volta, è il turno di Harry per arrossire. China lo sguardo, imbarazzato. Gli piace fare complimenti ai ragazzi che incontra, è una cosa che gli viene naturale; non perché stia necessariamente flirtando con loro, ma perché, se un ragazzo è affascinante come Louis, Harry desidera farglielo sapere. Non sa come mai, è sempre stato così. «Scusami. Spero di non averti messo in imbarazzo.»  
Louis scuote con vigore la testa. «Cosa? No, assolutamente! Sei molto gentile, Harry. Ti ringrazio. Anche tu sei davvero molto _bello_ , sei affascinante.»  
Harry inclina il capo. «Grazie, Louis.»  
E riprendono a chiacchierare, forse per passare un po’ di tempo insieme senza per forza andare a casa o forse perché erano entrambi incapaci di alzarsi dal tavolo dopo tutto ciò che avevano mangiato.  
Harry racconta a Louis dove si trova casa sua.  
«Non è molto lontano da qui, potremmo quasi andare a piedi. Si tratta di cinque chilometri.»  
Ma Louis, ovviamente, scuote la testa. «Non credo di riuscire a farcela, mi dispiace. Magari domani mattina potremmo fare una passeggiata, se ti va, ma oggi proprio no.»  
Ed Harry lo comprende, dato che ha trascorso l’intera mattinata a girare per la stazione dei treni e a viaggiare. E non vuole metterlo a disagio; se Harry fosse al posto di Louis, vorrebbe solo tornare a casa, fare una bella e lunga doccia rilassante per poi dormire qualche ora, e magari risvegliarsi giusto in tempo per una tazza di tè ed un buon libero.  
«Nessun problema, comprendo benissimo. Avremo modo di camminare nei prossimi nove giorni. – Harry richiama l’attenzione di un cameriere, chiedendogli di portare loro il conto – Liam ti ha detto qualcosa di me, suppongo. Non ha fatto altro che supplicarmi di portarti qui con me.»  
Louis inarca un sopracciglio, non soffermandosi troppo sull’ultima affermazione.  
«L’unica cosa che so sul tuo conto, Harry Styles, è che sei il proprietario di una casa discografica. Puoi raccontarmi tu, se ti va, tutto il resto. – dice Louis, versandosi l’ultima goccia di vino rosso nel calice – Sono un ottimo ascoltatore, sai? E mi piace molto la musica. Diciamo che senza quella, passerei le giornate a fissare il soffitto in cerca di qualcosa da fare.»  
Harry sorride a quell’affermazione. Non è la prima volta che la sente e non è nemmeno la prima volta che lui stesso la pronuncia, proprio per spiegare il motivo per cui ha deciso di intraprendere quella fruttuosa carriera. Harry è interessato: che tipo di musica ascolta Louis? Che tipo di testo gli piace? Preferisce il genere country o magari qualcosa di più esotico? Gli piacciono le boy band? È un fan di Britney Spears? Gli interessa sapere qualche gossip, senza ovviamente fare nomi, di qualche importante artista musicale spesso sulla bocca di tutto? Sa suonare qualche strumento o si limita all’ascolto di musica? Sa cantare?  
«Preferisco non parlare del mio lavoro, almeno per ora. – risponde Harry con un sorriso, sfilando il portafoglio dalla tasca non appena il cameriere gli consegna il piccolo quadernetto in pelle – Però sì, aiuto alcuni artisti con i loro album e alcune volte, scrivo per loro.»  
Gli occhi di Louis brillano d’interesse. «Scrivi canzoni, quindi.»  
Harry scrolla le spalle. «Sì, ma è solo un hobby. Diciamo che non è il mio lavoro principale, ecco.»  
Il più piccolo annuisce, appoggiando la mano sotto al mento. «Adesso vorrei sapere di che cosa scrivi, che tipo di musica hai in mente per le tue canzoni. Suoni uno strumento? Canti?»  
Il maggiore si lascia sfuggire un’altra risata. «Abbiamo tutto il tempo del mondo per conoscerci. Adesso vedo che sei molto stanco, quindi che ne dici se andiamo a casa? Ci penso io al conto, tu puoi pure andare in macchina. Ti raggiungo in un minuto, d’accordo?»  
«Va bene, ma sappi che ho una memoria molto, molto buona. – replica Louis, ammiccando verso il più grande – E che non dimentico proprio nulla.»  
Harry si alza dal tavolo, sorridendo. «Va bene, Louis. Non ti preoccupare, prometto che ti racconterò tutto quando entrambi saremo più lucidi e meno stanchi per via del cibo.»

***

Louis è fresco e riposato.  
Dopo essere ritornato a casa dal ristorante, Harry gli ha riferito che sarebbe dovuto uscire di nuovo per una breve commissione ma che Jessica, la domestica della villa, avrebbe mostrato a Louis la sua stanza. Il più piccolo non ha battuto ciglio, stanco com’era, e ha ringraziato la donna dopo che lei lo ha condotto nella sua camera da letto, non molto distante da quella di Harry.  
Louis era convinto che avrebbero dormito insieme, ma non sdegnava affatto una stanza tutta per lui con un meraviglioso letto dal materasso ad acqua. E così, dopo essersi spogliato completamente nudo, si è gettato sul letto e si è addormentato come un bambino dopo ore estenuanti di gioco a palla.  
Adesso sono le cinque del pomeriggio, ciò significa che Louis ha dormito per ben tre ore, e il sole sta iniziando a tramontare sull’orizzonte, colorando il cielo di un arancione molto intenso.   
La visuale dalla stanza di Louis del paesaggio è davvero invidiabile, totalmente differente dal paesaggio di grattacieli grigi visibili dalla stanza di Louis nel suo appartamento di Londra. Ma a Louis va benissimo comunque; adora casa sua, adora il fatto che l’abbia acquistata dopo due anni di duro lavoro –per quanto fare la escort sembri facile, non lo è per niente – insieme al suo migliore amico.   
«Louis, sei sveglio?»  
Il più piccolo si volta, trovando la porta aperta della sua stanza e Harry che lo fissa dall’ingresso. Louis si copre il petto con le lenzuola, restando seduto al centro del suo letto, e spera che Harry non si faccia troppo avanti. Per quanto abbia voglia di saltargli addosso e supplicarlo di fare un po’ di sesso con lui, Louis non crede sia il caso, proprio in quel momento, che lui lo veda nudo. Non ha ancora fatto la ceretta!  
«Hey Harry. Sei tornato a casa!»  
Harry gli rivolge un piccolo sorriso. «Sì, qualche minuto fa. Volevo sapere come ti trovavi, ma forse avrei dovuto bussare. Mi dispiace se ti ho interrotto.»  
Louis scuote subito il capo. «No, non hai interrotto proprio nulla. Stavo ammirando il panorama, tutto qui. Apprezzo la tua preoccupazione.»  
Il maggiore resta per qualche secondo a fissare il più piccolo, rendendosi conto che forse è meglio uscire da lì prima che finiscano a fare cose delle quali Harry si pentirebbe, ma non riesce a togliere lo sguardo dal corpo di Louis. Anche se le lenzuola coprono gran parte del suo corpo, Harry riesce ad intravedere la morbida curva del suo fianco sinistro e la sua clavicola, sempre sinistra, sulla quale si vede l’inizio di un tatuaggio.   
Harry sa che dovrebbe uscire da quella stanza, che ha appena violato la privacy di Louis, ma non riesce proprio a muoversi. È ipnotizzato dalla bellezza di Louis, proprio come gli era capitato circa due settimane prima quando Liam gli aveva inviato la prima fotografia di Louis, seduto sul divano del loro appartamento, con una tazza di tè in mano.   
«Harry?»  
L’uomo sbatte le palpebre. «Sì?»  
«Credevo che avremmo dormito insieme.»  
La voce di Louis è ferma, decisa, totalmente diversa da quella tremolante e imbarazzata di Harry. Ed è divertente, perché la persona più sicura in quel momento è un uomo che di sicuro è nudo, sotto le lenzuola, appena arrivato in quella villa, mentre il proprietario di questa è imbarazzato.  
«Io… Cosa? No, Louis. – risponde Harry, mordendosi il labbro inferiore – Sei molto bello, te l’ho detto, ma non credo sia il caso di dormire insieme.»  
Louis inarca un sopracciglio. Strano, di solito i suoi clienti gli domandano di dormire insieme a lui anche se non voglio fare sesso, ma decide di non rispondere. Forse è meglio così. Se finissero a letto insieme, Louis è sicuro che ne diventerebbe dipendente al punto da voler mollare il suo lavoro per trascorrere le sue giornate sotto di lui.  
«Se cambi idea, sai dove trovarmi. – replica Louis, sollevando le lenzuola fino a coprire le sue spalle – Hai qualcos’altro da dirmi o da chiedermi? Dovrei fare la doccia, ora.»  
Harry si limita a scuotere il capo. «No, certo. Puoi fare quello che vuoi, questa la tua vacanza.»  
Vacanza?  
Louis non capisce che cosa intende Harry con quella parola, ma forse è semplicemente timido e non ha il coraggio di giungere al cuore della conversazione. E lui non ha intenzione di forzarlo. Costringere una persona a parlare è controproducente, perché ciò non porta ad altro che a far chiudere la persona in un guscio del quale non si libererà mai. Perciò, Louis gli rivolge un sorriso dolce e annuisce piano.  
«Ti ringrazio, Harry.»  
Il maggiore esita ancora per qualche secondo, fissando Louis dalla porta della sua stanza, ma poi esce, lasciando il più piccolo completamente da solo a contemplare e a riflettere su ciò che è appena successo.  
Louis non ha alcun problema a godersi una vacanza di un’intera settimana al mare, in un posto paradisiaco come Bournemouth, però Liam gli aveva detto che Harry desiderava _quelle_ attenzioni da parte di Louis. Ma allora come mai adesso, di persona, Harry non sembra minimamente interessato a Louis? Certo, lo ha riempito di complimenti per tutta la durata del loro pranzo in riva al mare, però…  
Louis scende dal letto, avvicinandosi completamente nudo al balconcino della sua camera da letto, e si stiracchia per bene le braccia. Non gli importa, è contento anche così. Se Harry spillerà il denaro richiesto per la “ _boyfriend experience_ ” senza desiderare nulla in cambio, a Louis va bene così. Anche se.. un bacetto.. a Louis non dispiacerebbe affatto, ma chissà. Hanno ancora otto giorni da passare insieme, potrebbe succedere qualsiasi cosa in quel lasso di tempo.   
Louis si incammina verso il bagno della sua stanza e accende la luce, riempiendo subito la sua vasca da bagno con l’acqua tiepida. Dal proprio beauty case, recupera il bagnoschiuma al cocco e ne versa qualche goccia nell’acqua in modo da creare bolle e schiuma a sufficienza senza far traboccare nulla.  
E poi, in pochi secondi, si immerge nell’acqua tiepida della vasca con gli occhi socchiusi ed una mano appoggiata al bordo di marmo.  
Si sente in Paradiso.  
È da tanto che non si fa un bel bagno caldo.  
L’ultima volta che ci ha provato, è successo circa un anno prima quando Liam, via per lavoro, lo ha lasciato da solo a casa. Louis si era comprato dei Sali particolari alla mora ed una serie di prodotti per il corpo da utilizzare dopo aver fatto il bagno, ma quando è uscito dalla vasca si è ritrovato ricoperto di piccoli puntini rossi.  
E così, Louis ha scoperto di essere allergico alle more.  
Da quel giorno non ha più usato fare il bagno nella vasca, ma adesso, nella vasca di Harry Styles, con il suo bagnoschiuma al cocco, gli occhi chiusi e la testa reclinata all’indietro contro il bordo, a Louis pare di essere giunto alle porte dorate del Paradiso. Davvero.  
Gli piacerebbe che Harry si unisse a lui.  
Non necessariamente per fare dell’ottimo sesso nella vasca da bagno – anche se non gli dispiacerebbe quell’idea, ad essere sinceri – ma perché gli piace la sua compagnia e vuole sapere com’è andata la commissione che ha dovuto svolgere nel pomeriggio, invece che ritornare a casa con Louis.  
O magari sarebbe il caso di telefonare a Liam.  
Louis arriccia il naso. Non può farlo, non ha portato con sé il telefono che infatti è sul letto. Ma non importa, resterà a godersi l’acqua calda che sciacqua via ogni centimetro del suo corpo e distende i suoi muscoli. È rimasto teso per tutto il giorno nel tentativo di sorprendere Harry, di sembrare più rilassato possibile e una volta giunto in quella villa, tutta la tensione gli è crollata addosso insieme alla stanchezza dovuta alla notte in bianco della sera precedente.  
Louis non ha dormito nemmeno un po’, la sera prima. Era terrorizzato di incontrare questo Harry Styles, di dover affrontare un viaggio di quasi tre ore con il treno, di perdere le sue valigie in mezzo alla folla delle stazioni di Londra e poi di Bournemouth. Insomma, non era riuscito a prendere sonno per una serie di motivi, perciò le tre ore di riposo che si è concesso poco prima, dopo il pranzo con Harry, erano sufficientemente meritate.

Una volta uscito dalla vasca da bagno, Louis si veste con un semplice paio di shorts rosa pastello ed una canottiera leggera bianca. Si è preso tutto il tempo del mondo per esfoliare il suo corpo, in particolare le sue gambe che si è depilato con molta cura, e si è dedicato alla sua breve skin care routine.  
Adesso profuma di cocco.  
E Louis è soddisfatto.  
Esce quindi dalla camera da letto con ai piedi un paio di ciabatte morbide dello stesso colore dei suoi pantaloncini, scendendo la breve rampa di scale che conduce al piano inferiore.   
Sente un lieve trambusto provenire dalla cucina, perciò segue quel rumore e si appoggia alla porta della stanza, trovando Harry, in ginocchio davanti ad un piccolo armadio, alla ricerca di qualcosa. È a torso nudo e Louis non vede l’ora che il ragazzo si giri, mettendo in mostra il suo fisico tonico. E magari anche i suoi bellissimi tatuaggi.   
Chissà se ne ha sul petto.  
Louis li adora alla follia, sono sempre i più belli.  
Può tracciarli con la lingua, mentre scende sempre di più verso il basso…  
«Serve una mano?»  
Harry si ferma, prendendo un pentolino. «Oh. Io.. No, ti ringrazio. Cercavo questo, volevo una tisana.»  
Louis entra in cucina. «Una tisana?»  
«Sì, ne bevo sempre una prima di cena. – risponde il ragazzo più grande – Ne faccio un po’ anche per te, ti va? È una tisana fatta in casa, mia madre mi ha passato la ricetta qualche settimana fa.»  
Louis gli rivolge un sorriso smagliante. «Molto volentieri, grazie. Che cos’ha dentro?»  
Harry si rialza da terra con il pentolino in mano e lo mette a riscaldare sul fornello; poi si gira verso Louis e si avvicina al bancone di marmo della cucina, facendo un cenno con la testa all’altro ragazzo. Louis si posiziona accanto al maggiore, osservandolo mentre estrae dal frigorifero un piccolo sacchetto contenente ulteriori sacchetti con all’interno delle foglie particolari.   
Louis si è sempre accontentato delle bustine comprate nei supermercati, cercando quelle al suo gusto preferito senza mai controllare per quale tipo di disturbo possano essere usate. Però Harry sembra sapere di che cosa si tratta, che tipo di tisana desidera bere e Louis decide di fidarsi di lui. Che male può fargli una bevanda alle erbe?  
«Purtroppo non ho due degli ingredienti per questa tisana, li ho terminati qualche giorno fa e al supermercato qui vicino non li vendono. – spiega Harry, sfilando i tre sacchettini – Dunque, è una tisana a base di radice di valeriana, foglie di melissa e di menta. I due ingredienti mancanti sono dei pezzi di arancia amara ed un luppolo.»  
Louis aggrotta le sopracciglia, ritrovandosi a fissare con attenzione le dita di Harry che trattengono il pentolino colmo d’acqua bollente.  
«Basta scaldare un po’ d’acqua e inserire un paio di foglie di melissa e di menta, ed un bel pezzo di radice di valeriana. – aggiunge Harry, mantenendo un tono di voce bassa mentre versa una tazza grande l’acqua – Si lascia in infusione per circa una ventina di minuti, poi si filtra e si beve.»  
Louis segue con lo sguardo i movimenti di Harry, sedendosi su un piccolo sgabello con la seduta in velluto, e accavalla le gambe. Gli piace osservare il più grande alle prese con una tisana, è un gesto così tremendamente dolce e domestico. Louis osserva sempre Liam quando cucina o quando prepara qualcosa, anche se solo per se stesso. È rilassante, un po’ come il bagno caldo che ha appena fatto.  
«Ha un buon profumo. – mormora Louis, fissando con attenzione il modo in cui Harry prepara un piccolo filtrino su una tazza – Non è da zuccherare, giusto?»  
Il ragazzo dai capelli ricci scuote la testa. «Non necessariamente, ma se preferisci una bevanda dolce, puoi farlo.»  
Il più piccolo annuisce, mordicchiandosi appena il labbro inferiore non appena i propri occhi si focalizzano sulle dita di Harry. Sono lunghe, magre e decorate da due anelli molto vistosi con le sue iniziali: H ed S. Louis non riesce a non sorridere: che tipo particolare, pensa.   
«Carini i tuoi anelli.»  
Harry alza lo sguardo, incontrando gli occhi blu di Louis che stanno esaminando con attenzione le sue mani, e si lascia sfuggire un breve sorriso per poi avvicinarsi a lui. Apre entrambe le mani, distendendo bene le proprie dita, e le avvicina a quelle decisamente più piccole di Louis.   
«Tu dici? – domanda Harry, sentendosi improvvisamente avvampare per quel complimento – Mi piacciono molto le tue mani. Sono.. piccole.»  
Louis solleva lo sguardo. «Sì, è vero. In confronto alle tue, le mie mani sembrano quelle di un bambino di cinque anni.»  
Harry però non sorride. «No, io le trovo molto mascoline. Mi piacciono molto.»  
E poi, con estrema delicatezza, Harry fa combaciare entrambe le loro mani; intreccia le loro dita, mantenendo gli occhi fissi sul viso di Louis davanti a sé, e solleva a mezz’aria le loro mani. E solo in quel momento, Harry gli rivolge un sorriso sincero.  
Le sue fossette sono in evidenza, così come le sue labbra rosse ora sono distese in una curva rilassata mentre i suoi occhi brillano. E Louis si sente al settimo cielo, perché ha fatto un piccolissimo passo in avanti con Harry.   
Forse quella settimana di vacanza non sarà così imbarazzante come ha pensato poco prima nella vasca da bagno.   
Louis non lascia la presa sulle mani di Harry, anzi si avvicina ad esse per poterle osservare ancora di più e sfiora con la punta del naso il suo polso. Ruota appena le loro mani, in modo da esporre i polsi di entrambi, e nota che su quello di Harry c’è un piccolo tatuaggio, che sembra ormai sbiadito, con una semplice iniziale. Una “Z”.  
Louis muore di curiosità.  
Può chiedergli qualcosa della sua vita privata?  
No, sarebbe da indiscreti. Liam gli ha fatto capire che Harry è un uomo molto riservato, non solo nei suoi interessi sessuali ma anche nella sua vita sentimentale. E Louis non ha alcuna intenzione di rovinare tutto o di mettere Harry a disagio, soprattutto perché è lui stesso l’intruso nella casa di un produttore musicale. Harry potrebbe cacciarlo fuori dalla sua villa in un batter d’occhio.  
Perciò Louis tiene la bocca chiusa.  
«Non avrei immaginato che fossi ricoperto di tatuaggi, lo sai? – inizia Louis, rilasciando con delicatezza le loro mani destre per sfiorare con l’indice la pelle morbida, tatuata, del suo braccio sinistro – Dalle foto che girano su Internet sembri un uomo molto professionale, molto distinto.»  
Harry inarca un sopracciglio. «Quindi questi tatuaggi mi fanno sembrare meno professionale?»  
Le guance di Louis si tingono di rosa. «Oh no! No, non intendevo dire questo. È solo.. Io..»  
Il più grande lo rassicura, tirando appena le loro mani sinistre ancora unite, e preme un piccolo bacio all’altezza del polso di Louis. Quel gesto fa arrossire ancor di più il minore, che sente le ginocchia quasi cedergli a quel contatto. È stato breve, veloce come un lampo, eppure così strano, così..  
Louis non sa come mai il suo corpo si sia riempito di brividi nel momento in cui le labbra soffici di Harry hanno toccato la propria pelle, però è successo. Ed è in imbarazzo, quasi si vergogna per ciò che è capitato; e spera che Harry non ci abbia fatto caso, anche se è praticamente impossibile perché entrambe le braccia di Louis sono coperte di pelle d’oca.  
«Tranquillo, stavo solo scherzando. – dice Harry con un altro sorriso – Puoi toccarli, se vuoi. Non mi dà affatto fastidio.»  
Louis vorrebbe spostare la mano destra dall’avambraccio di Harry al suo torace per poter sfiorare la bellissima farfalla che spicca sulla sua pancia perfettamente tonica e magari, con la punta delle dita, tracciare una linea che raggiunge le due foglie che precedono il bordo dei suoi pantaloni. Non sa se Harry sia rimasto senza maglietta proprio per stuzzicare Louis, però, se quello fosse il caso, sta funzionando alla grande. E Louis vorrebbe fuggire nella sua stanza, spogliarsi ancora una volta e darsi un poco di sollievo con una mano o con uno dei piccoli giocattoli che si è portato con sé in caso Harry fosse una delusione a letto – e quindi non lo soddisfacesse decentemente – o se fosse tanto avventuroso, al punto da usare qualche gioco su Louis.  
Ma non può scappare, altrimenti Harry capirebbe.  
«Mi piace molto la rosa. E le foglie qui in basso, sono molto sensuali. – Louis mormora, sperando di non sembrare troppo diretto – Devo dire che non c’è un tatuaggio che non mi piace, ti donano molto. Sembrano perfetto per te.»  
Harry inclina il capo, con le labbra che s’incurvano lentamente in un sorriso dolce, e sfiora con il pollice lo zigomo sinistro di Louis. È un gesto incredibilmente tenero che pochissimi uomini gli hanno riservato nella sua vita. E come uno sciocco, Louis chiude gli occhi e preme la propria guancia contro il palmo della mano di Harry. E l’altro non si tira indietro, anzi, accarezza anche l’altra sua guancia con la mano libera.   
«Grazie Louis. Anche a me piacciono i tatuaggi che ho fatto.»  
Louis non apre gli occhi. Resta in quella posizione, con Harry in piedi tra le sue gambe, e le sue mani ferme sulle sue guance mentre Louis sfrega, senza rendersene conto, la punta del piede contro la caviglia del più grande.  
È così rilassante e per niente imbarazzante, Louis non si è mai sentito così. Non ha mai amato le coccole, le carezze dolci, ma in quel momento potrebbe chiedere ad Harry di trascorrere l’intera serata così, sul divano del suo appartamento, con le sue mani addosso.

***

Louis si siede sulla piccola poltroncina di velluto nel grande salotto della villa di Harry, ringraziando il maggiore che gli porge un bicchiere di vino bianco. Sono seduti davanti ad un caminetto, spento, con del vino nel ghiaccio in mezzo a loro e alcune fragole ricoperte di cioccolato. Hanno deciso di spendere il resto della serata, dopo una cena a base di insalata e di uova, per conoscersi. Ovviamente, Louis è già pronto a ricevere mille domande sul suo tipo di lavoro e sul motivo per cui ha scelto di fare questo impiego. Ma è anche pronto a riempire Harry di domande sulla sua musica, dato che le ha evitate durante il pranzo di quella mattinata.  
Louis beve un sorso di vino. «Come mai dormo nella stanza degli ospiti?»  
Harry si lecca il labbro inferiore. «Oh. Ne vuoi una migliore? Pensavo che ti piacesse. Puoi dormire nella mia stanza, se preferisci. Non è un problema.»  
«No, non intendevo dire questo. – replica il più piccolo, roteando il bicchiere – È che non pensavo di dover dormire in un’altra stanza. Credevo di dormire insieme a te.»  
Il più grande schiude le labbra, con le sopracciglia aggrottate. È la seconda volta che il discorso prende quella strana piega che porta Harry ad essere confuso, ma forse questa volta ha compreso il motivo per cui Louis gli ha posto quella domanda.  
«Che cosa ti ha detto Liam, di questo viaggio?»  
Louis appoggia la testa contro il cuscino. «Mi ha detto che gli hai chiesto di me. Hai bisogno di compagnia e hai richiesto i miei _servizi_.»  
Harry quasi sputa il suo vino bianco. «Oh Dio.»  
«Aspetta. Liam non intendeva questo?»   
Ora le guance di Louis sono rosse come un pomodoro.  
Harry vuole ridere, ma non desidera mettere Louis ancor di più in imbarazzo perciò si sforza di tenere la bocca chiusa. Sì, c’è stato un terribile errore di comunicazione; ma forse non è stata colpa di Liam, forse è anche Harry che ha fatto intendere l’opposto di ciò che desiderava.  
«Credo che Liam abbia capito male, Louis. Molto, molto male. – dice Harry, versandosi un altro po’ di vino bianco – Non ho richiesto alcun servizio. Lui mi ha semplicemente detto che un suo amico, tu, aveva bisogno di staccare un po’ dal suo lavoro. Ed io mi sono offerto di ospitare questo suo amico, senza alcun bisogno di particolari servizi. Non sapevo nemmeno li offrissi, sinceramente.»  
Il volto di Louis perde immediatamente colore. Perciò Liam non solo lo ha spinto ad andare a Bournemouth per nulla, ma gli sta facendo perdere un’intera settimana di lavoro solo perché lui si è convinto che Louis desiderasse una pausa.  
Louis solleva una mano a mezz’aria. «Un momento. Non sai che cosa sono, quindi?»  
Harry scuote piano il capo. «Non esattamente.»  
«Sono un escort. O meglio, uno sugar baby. – dice Louis, aspettandosi una reazione indignata da Harry senza però ottenerla – Credevo che Liam mi avesse trovato uno Sugar daddy per una settimana. E che, uhm, io dovessi semplicemente fargli compagnia perché si sente solo. E aiutarlo un po’ a distrarsi dal suo pesante lavoro.»  
Il ragazzo dai capelli ricci si morde il labbro inferiore. «Sì, diciamo che mi ha accennato qualcosa sul tuo impiego, però non mi ha raccontato esattamente che cosa fai. E comunque io non gli ho chiesto di trovarmi alcun Sugar Baby, Louis. Credo che abbia capito molto male. Però tu sei libero di restare, se desideri! Mi farebbe piacere avere qualcuno qui con me.»  
Louis non sa nemmeno che cosa dire.  
Liam lo ha preso in giro.  
«Ti pagherò senza alcun problema, Liam mi ha già spiegato le tue tariffe, ma..»  
Louis finisce la sua frase. «Non faremo sesso.»  
Harry scrolla le spalle, bevendo un altro sorso di vino bianco. «No. Insomma, passeremo molto tempo insieme in questi giorni quindi potrebbe succedere qualcosa, ma non voglio che tu ti senta obbligato ad, uhm, offrirti a me solo per denaro. Capisco che sia il tuo lavoro, e ti rispetto davvero, ma non voglio che tu debba sentirti obbligato a fare certe cose solo perché, beh, ti pago.»  
Louis è davvero senza parole. La sua testa è completamente vuota se non per una voce che gli grida “uccidi Liam di parole appena puoi!” ed è sicuro che l’ascolterà. Non solo Liam lo ha spinto ad accettare un impiego totalmente differente da quelli che ha di solito – certo, non va a letto con tutti gli uomini che lo ingaggiano ma di solito la sua bocca finisce tra le loro gambe o sulla loro bocca più di una volta nel corso delle sue serate.   
Però forse Liam ha un po’ ragione. Louis è sempre stato fuori casa per una serie di appuntamenti in modo da racimolare più denaro possibile da spedire alle sue sorelle, nello Yorkshire, e non si è davvero mai fermato per prendersi una pausa. Quell’intera settimana, che probabilmente trascorrerà sotto il sole cocente di Bournemouth, potrebbe addirittura aiutarlo a schiarirsi le idee e a capire che cosa fare della sua vita in un futuro. Non ha intenzione di vivere perennemente come uno Sugar Baby, anche se non è affatto male come lavoro, perciò.. chissà.   
L’unica pecca di tutto ciò è che molto probabilmente non finirà a letto con Harry. O forse sì? Di sicuro farà in modo di stuzzicarlo, di sedurlo, ma solo per suo godimento personale. Non ha intenzione di farsi pagare per fare del sesso con Harry – ma si farà pagare per passare alcune ore a prendere il sole sulla spiaggia, per cucinare il pranzo, per sistemare la sua stanza, per pulire per terra, per camminare completamente nudo da una stanza all’altra, per lavare i capelli di Harry, per ammirare i suoi tatuaggi, per preparargli qualche tisana prima di cena.. Insomma, per qualsiasi cosa.  
E chissà, magari dopo qualche tentativo di seduzione, riuscirà a finire sotto il corpo tonico e muscoloso di Harry. Louis si morde il labbro inferiore all’idea di ciò, immaginando a come sarebbe piacevole percepire le grandi mani di Harry accarezzare le sue cosce, aprirle per bene e sentir scorrere le sue dita lungo tutta la sua erezione fino a scendere verso…  
«Accetto questa vacanza con molto piacere.»  
Harry gli fa un breve cenno del capo. «Molto bene. Mi dispiace che ci sia stato questo fraintendimento, Louis. Ti assicuro che non stavo cercando di fregarti tempo.»  
Louis fa un rapido gesto con la mano. «Liam ha ragione, ho bisogno di una piccola pausa dal mio lavoro, e credo che questa sia l’occasione perfetta che non posso perdere.»  
Tra i due cala un piacevole silenzio, scandito solo dal tintinnio della bottiglia di vino che sfiora il bordo del bicchiere di Louis. Si versa un po’ di vino, poi ne beve un sorso e si appoggia di nuovo allo schienale della sedia con gli occhi socchiusi.  
La leggera brezza di quella sera accarezza la pelle liscia delle sue gambe perfettamente depilate, mentre scivola leggermente verso il basso con il suo sedere in modo tale da stare più comodo possibile sulla poltrona. Ed è bellissimo, restare in silenzio in un piccolo salotto con le finestre spalancate e il rumore delle onde del mare che s’infrangono contro la spiaggia privata di Harry. Louis non l’ha ancora vista del tutto, l’ha soltanto ammirata di sfuggita quando l’autista di Harry si è fermato per aprire il cancello.   
Ma sa già che cosa farà il mattino successivo.  
Dopo aver fatto una buona colazione insieme ad Harry, gli chiederà di fargli compagnia sulla spiaggia e, seducendolo con un costume un po’ particolare che uno dei suoi ex clienti gli ha comperato, si abbronzerà come piace a lui.  
«Quindi.. è tutto okay?»  
La voce di Harry interrompe i pensieri di Louis che, girandosi verso il ragazzo con il bicchiere di vino a mezz’aria, si limita ad annuire.  
«Certo, è tutto okay. Perché?»  
Harry scrolla le spalle. «Non voglio che tu ti senta costretto a rimanere qui senza, uhm, fare ciò che vorresti fare. Posso chiamare Liam e dirgli di…»  
Louis lo interrompe. «Harry, davvero. È tutto okay. Se a te fa piacere che io rimanga qui con te, non ho alcun problema a restare. Dico sul serio.»  
Il ragazzo dai capelli ricci si morde il labbro inferiore, sfiorando con la punta dell’indice il bordo del suo bicchiere di cristallo, e annuisce con lentezza.   
«Va bene, va bene.»  
E il discorso si chiude lì.

***

  
La mattina seguente, Louis si sveglia molto presto.  
Coglie l’occasione per fare un po’ di yoga prima di scendere in cucina per preparare qualche cosa da mangiare per Harry e procede con la sua skin care routine, spruzzandosi un po’ di profumo al cocco nell’incavo del proprio collo e sui propri polsi.  
A Louis piace profumare di buono.  
E di solito piace anche gli uomini che frequenta.  
Chissà se ad Harry piace la fragranza al cocco.  
E chissà che tipo di profumo utilizza lui. Di sicuro è un’acqua di colonia molto costosa, Harry sembra il tipico uomo con tutti profumi di Chanel o di Gucci disposti in ordine d’acquisto in un piccolo armadietto sopra il lavandino del suo bagno.  
Louis sorride d’istinto.  
Forse può esplorare un po’ la casa prima di scendere per cucinare, o forse può intrufolarsi nella stanza di Harry e svegliarlo, magari con una carezza o con un bacio sulla fronte come di solito fa ai suoi uomini.  
Poi Louis si ferma prima di uscire.  
No, non può fare certe cose.  
Harry non è uno dei suoi “uomini”, non è nemmeno il suo Sugar Daddy per la settimana. No, Louis deve considerare Harry come una specie di coinquilino con cui passerà altri otto lunghissimi giorni.   
Deve ricordarsi questo.  
Harry non è il suo Sugar daddy.  
Louis spalanca la finestra alla destra del suo letto, in modo da lasciar entrare un poca d’aria fresca, ed esce dalla sua camera.   
Quella mattina indossa un paio di leggins neri con una striscia brillantinata sul lato sinistro delle sue gambe ed una camicia bianca leggera, che svolazza ad ogni singolo movimento del ragazzo. Louis è soddisfatto, si sente molto carino con una fascetta tra i capelli, quindi scene la rampa di scale che separa la sua stanza dal piano inferiore.  
Fa un piccolo salto per scendere l’ultimo scalino e inizia a canticchiare sottovoce, entrando nella cucina della villa con le luci spente. Louis dunque apre le finestre, in modo da far girare un po’ d’aria, e si guarda intorno con un sorriso ebete sulle labbra.  
Molti dei suoi uomini hanno delle case mozzafiato, con delle cucine molto moderne. Harry, invece, ha una semplice cucina in legno con un tavolo di marmo al centro. È molto carina, piccola e confortevole. A Louis piace molto di più rispetto alle grandi cucine di quelle case vuote, prive di personalità e con una sola caratteristica, quella di ostentare la ricchezza della persona che la possiede.  
E forse è anche questo che ha spinto Louis a restare: è curioso di conoscere Harry, di capire che tipo di persona è al di là del suo denaro. Se Harry gli fosse sembrato il classico uomo che pensa soltanto al denaro e ai soldi, Louis sarebbe scappato a gambe levate, soprattutto per il fatto che “teoricamente” non dovrebbero finire a letto insieme.   
Ma chissà.  
Fino ad ora, questo Harry Styles è una sorpresa.  
Quando ha chiamato Liam, prima di addormentarsi, Louis ha cercato di fargli capire che la sua bugia era stata scoperta ma l’altro ragazzo ha riattaccato prima che il minore avesse potuto parlare. E così, Louis si era ritrovato a fissare il soffitto della sua camera da letto con un sorriso stampato sulle labbra e una sensazione di calma incredibile.  
Non avrebbe dovuto lavorare per un’intera settimana. No, si sarebbe goduto il sole, il mare, il pesce ed Harry Styles, un uomo meraviglioso con cui dovrà trascorrere le sue giornate. E nonostante non ci finirà a letto – le speranze di Louis non muoiono mai, in ogni caso – potrà comunque ammirarlo, restare accanto a lui e conoscerlo. E chissà, magari tra di loro nascerà una di quelle amicizie che, pur essendo totalmente casuali, restano in eterno. A Louis non dispiacerebbe avere un altro amico, oltre a Liam.   
Louis apre il frigorifero della cucina di Harry, indugiando per qualche secondo su ogni ripiano all’interno, e arriccia la punta del naso. È praticamente vuoto se non per alcune uova, del prosciutto e alcuni pezzetti di formaggio rinchiusi in una piccola scatola di plastica. Magari quella mattina, invece di andare subito in spiaggia, Louis avrebbe potuto chiedere ad Harry di andare a fare la spesa insieme a lui.  
Louis decide dunque di preparare delle semplici omelette con prosciutto e formaggio. Non ha voglia di preparare la solita frittata con il bacon – che nonostante sia nel frigo, non è amato di Louis alla mattina alle nove.   
Chissà se Harry apprezzerà il gesto.  
Louis spera proprio di sì, non vuole pesare troppo sulle spalle di Harry. Il ragazzo dagli occhi verdi spenderà già una fortuna per ospitarlo a Bournemouth, perciò cucinare la colazione sembra il gesto minimo che Louis può compiere.  
Una volta preparate le due omelette, Louis le dispone in due piatti separati su un vassoio che trova, in fondo in fondo, al cassetto del primo pannello. Prepara anche due bicchieri di succo d’arancia, recuperato dal frigorifero di Harry, e riempie un piattino centrale con delle fragole, già lavate.  
Chissà se Harry è abituato a ricevere la colazione in camera da un ragazzo particolare come Louis.  
O magari si tratta di una prima volta.  
A Louis non dispiace in ogni caso, gli piace sorprendere le persone con cui sta passando del tempo e l’idea di far sorridere Harry, gli fa gonfiare il cuore di gioia.  
Quindi, Louis solleva il piccolo vassoio con entrambe le mani e, accertandosi di aver spento il fornello, si incammina verso le scale che conducono al piano superiore fino ad entrare nel corridoio.  
Non ha idea di quale sia la camera da letto di Harry, la “master room” come lui l’ha definita, perciò proverà ad aprire tutte le porte e spera, spalancando la prima, di fare centro.   
Louis dunque si avvicina alla prima porta del corridoio, davanti alla propria camera, e abbassa lentamente la maniglia con il gomito ma si ritrova in un altro bagno con, invece della vasca, una doccia. Esce quindi da quella stanza e si avvicina alla seconda porta, riuscendo finalmente a trovare la camera giusta.  
Le finestre sono chiuse e le tende sono ancora tirate, mentre dal centro della stanza si solleva un debole rumore di sospiri. Louis sorride.  
Harry sta ancora dormendo.  
Louis appoggia quindi il vassoio sul comodino del suo letto, seguendo lo spiraglio di luce che proviene dalla finestra principale, e tira con lentezza le tende per poi aprire le vetrate.   
«Oh cazzo!»  
La voce di Harry riecheggia nelle orecchie di Louis, portandolo a girarsi di scatto e a trovare Harry, disteso sul letto, con il suo cuscino premuto sulla sua faccia.   
«Buongiorno fiorellino! – esclama Louis, avvicinandosi al bordo del letto con le mani ferme sui fianchi – È ora di svegliarsi, sono quasi le nove e trenta del mattino e tu sei ancora a poltrire a letto!»  
Harry mugola una seconda volta, sfilandosi poi il cuscino dalla faccia mentre i suoi occhi si aprono.   
Pur essendosi appena svegliato, il ragazzo dai capelli ricci è l’uomo più bello che Louis abbia mai visto in tutta la sua vita. I suoi occhi sono luminosi nonostante sia ancora intontito dal sonno, le sue labbra sono più rosse della sera precedente e Louis nota che al di sotto delle lenzuola, Harry non indossa nulla.  
Niente, è completamente nudo.  
Proprio com’era successo il pomeriggio prima, quando Harry era entrato nella stanza di Louis mentre il più piccolo era nudo.  
«Ho pensato che ti avrebbe fatto piacere fare colazione con me, ma forse è il caso che aspetto tu ti vesta. – dice Louis, con le guance adesso tinte di un rosa tenue ed un sorrisetto ebete stampato sulle labbra – Ti.. uhm, aspetto qui fuori.»  
E pronunciate quelle parole, fugge dalla camera di Harry senza attendere una risposta.   
Gli sarebbe piaciuto rimanere ad osservare Harry scendere dal letto, completamente nudo, e vagare per la sua stanza alla ricerca di qualcosa da indossare. Insomma, ha un corpo praticamente perfetto. E Louis è un amante dei corpi perfetti, quindi sarebbe stata un’ottima occasione per ammirare quel ben di Dio più da vicino. Ma ovviamente… deve fare attenzione a comportarsi in quel modo.   
Harry non è come tutti i suoi uomini.  
Non gli ha chiesto, né gli chiederà in futuro, di andare a letto con lui perciò deve rallentare, deve frenare il suo istinto di continuo flirt con lui.  
Anche se chissà, magari ad Harry non dispiace.   
«Sono decente ora!»  
Louis sorride a quell’esclamazione e s’intrufola di nuovo nella stanza di Harry, sedendosi sul bordo del suo materasso. Si sfila le ciabatte ed incrocia le gambe, attendendo che Harry esca dal bagno con una fascetta bianca che trattiene i suoi capelli ribelli.  
«Mi dispiace.»  
Harry scuote il capo. «Non ti scusare. Mi hai solo spaventato quando hai aperto le tende, non sono abituato ad avere persone con me in casa. E credevo che fossi un ladro o un malintenzionato.»  
Louis si lascia sfuggire una breve risata, afferrando il vassoio dal comodino di Harry per poi appoggiarlo al centro del suo letto. Il più grande si siede davanti a Louis, in modo da avere di fronte a sé anche il suo piatto, e sfila la piccola cupola di plastica che copriva la sua omelette.  
Un forte profumo di prosciutto e formaggio investe le narici di Harry, facendogli brontolare lo stomaco per la fame mentre sulle sue labbra compare un sorriso smagliante, completo di fossette che viene prontamente notato da Louis.   
«Sembra deliziosa.»  
«Spero anche che lo sia. – risponde Louis, tagliando il primo pezzetto con un coltello – Il tuo frigo è completamente vuoto. Forse è il caso di uscire a fare la spesa, non credi?»  
Harry mangia il primo boccone di omelette. «Jessica è andata questa mattina, sarà qui per l’ora di pranzo con la spesa. Non ti devi preoccupare di nulla, sei qui per rilassarti.»  
Ma Louis si acciglia. «Volevo solo rendermi utile.»  
Il più grande gli fa una lieve carezza alla guancia. «Puoi renderti utile facendo ciò che preferisci tu, senza occuparti della casa o del mio stomaco, anche se questa omelette è davvero deliziosa.»  
Il più piccolo arrossisce, sfregando appena il suo viso contro il palmo della mano di Harry, e si morde d’istinto il labbro inferiore. Adora essere accarezzato in quel modo, e adora ancor di più quando è Harry Styles a toccarlo così. Lo fa sentire desiderato, un po’ come una principessa.  
«D’accordo, però.. mi permetterai di cucinarti la colazione, almeno? Mi piace preparare da mangiare, mi fa sentire bene. – mormora Louis con voce più bassa, posando la sua mano sul polso di Harry – Dico davvero, non mi dà fastidio.»  
Il ragazzo dai capelli ricci annuisce. «Va bene. Se a te non di spiace e ti fa piacere, puoi farlo. Ma non devi sentirti obbligato, okay?»  
Louis annuisce soddisfatto. «Perfetto! Sono contento che ti piaccia la mia omelette.»  
Harry mangia un altro boccone. «È davvero buona. Io sono un disastro in cucina. Potrei rischiare di dare fuoco al forno pur usando il frullatore, credimi.»  
Il più piccolo ridacchia a quella battuta, tagliando a pezzetti la sua omelette. Non è la prima volta chiacchiera insieme ad Harry del più e del meno; ed è incredibile come, pur essendo due completi estranei, Louis non si sente per niente a disagio in compagnia di Harry. Anzi, tutt’altro: gli sembra come se si conoscessero da una vita. Eppure sa dell’esistenza di Harry da due settimane la conosce, più o meno, da meno di ventiquattro ore.   
Sua madre Johannah gli ha sempre detto: “quando incontrerai una persona e dopo un’ora ti sembrerà di conoscerla, questa persona sarà l’amore della tua vita o il tuo migliore amico fino alla fine dei tuoi giorni”. Louis ha già trovato il suo migliore amico, è Liam, ma l’amore della sua vita… chissà. Magari è proprio Harry.  
«Chi ti ha insegnato a cucinare?»  
Louis alza lo sguardo, ingoiando il boccone. «Mia madre e mia nonna. È una specie di tradizione di famiglia. Mia nonna ha insegnato a mia madre, la primogenita della famiglia a cucinare. E mia madre ha insegnato a me, il primogenito. E ho intenzione di seguire la tradizione anche io in futuro, se mai sceglierò di avere figli.»  
Harry non trattiene il sorriso. «È una bella tradizione. Qual è stata la prima ricetta che hai imparato?»  
Il più piccolo arriccia il naso. «Bella domanda. Non me lo ricordo, a dir la verità, ma credo di aver imparato subito a cucinare le uova sode.»  
«Ci credi se ti dico che non so cucinarle?»  
Louis scoppia subito a ridere. «Sul serio? Ma è facilissimo! Devi semplicemente mettere le uova in un pentolino quando l’acqua sta bollendo!»  
Harry si mordicchia il labbro inferiore. «Ogni volta che ci provo, le mie uova si rompono. Te lo giuro! Ho una specie di maledizioni alle mani, rompono sempre le uova.»  
«Ho un’idea: che ne dici se in questa settimana ti insegno a cucinare qualche cosa? – Louis chiede, finendo di mangiare la sua omelette – Cose semplici, non a livello di Gordon Ramsay. Ti va?»  
Ad Harry brillano gli occhi.  
Non solo perché gli è sempre piaciuto voler imparare a cucinare qualcosa da divorare successivamente, ma anche perché potrà passare del tempo insieme a Louis, rimanendo appiccicato a lui senza però che lui se ne renda conto.  
«Sarebbe bellissimo, sì. – risponde Harry, prendendo una fragola dal piattino centrale – Sai cucinare la pizza?»  
Louis scrolla le spalle. «Sto imparando. È l’unica ricetta che fatica ad uscirmi decentemente, se devo essere sincero. Ho perso il foglio della ricetta di mia madre, quindi..»  
Harry piega la testa da un lato. «Puoi chiamarla e farti spiegare di nuovo la ricetta, no?»  
Il più piccolo abbassa subito lo sguardo. Non può dire ad Harry la verità su sua madre, altrimenti rovinerà quel momento in un batter d’occhio, ma al tempo stesso non può mentirgli su un fatto così importante. Louis non vuole che Harry provi pena o dispiacere per lui, ha superato la morte di sua madre quando ancora era un ragazzino. Però.. è sempre un argomento così doloroso e spinoso per lui che spesso, con chiunque, tendeva ad evitarlo. Tranne con Liam, ovviamente. Liam conosceva ogni segreto più oscuro del passato di Louis, a partire dal motivo per cui sua madre era morta fino ad arrivare al cliente più strano, più influente che Louis abbia mai avuto.  
Però Harry non è Liam.  
«Mia madre è morta.»  
L’aria nella stanza pare fermarsi, soffocando prima il più grande che si zittisce del tutto e poi il più piccolo, sentendosi in colpa per aver rovinato ogni cosa. Se un secondo prima Louis stava prendendo in giro Harry per la sua inabilità ai fornelli, ora Harry lo stava fissando con gli occhi sbarrati ed un’espressione sorpresa sul volto.  
Louis vorrebbe tirarsi un pugno dritto sul naso.  
«Oh. Mi dispiace, Louis.»  
Il più piccolo scrolla le spalle. «È passato molto tempo, è in un posto migliore. Cercheremo la ricetta della pizza su Internet, d’accordo? E proveremo insieme, sarà divertente.»  
Louis cerca di riportare l’argomento sulla cucina, in modo da alleggerire di nuovo l’aria e distrarre Harry, ma il più grande lo sta ancora guardando con una fragola tra le dita. A Louis non piace parlare di sua madre. Non perché non le abbia voluto bene, assolutamente, semplicemente è un argomento che preferirebbe evitare per non scoppiare a piangere di nuovo davanti alle persone.   
Louis è sempre stato una persona molto forte, molto intelligente, sicuro di se stesso e determinato. La morte di sua madre lo ha segnato violentemente, perché è stato un fulmine a ciel sereno. Se un giorno Johannah era la persona più felice del mondo, il giorno successivo aveva deciso di porre fine alla sua vita salendo su una sedia.   
E Louis non vuole nemmeno ricordare quel giorno.  
Pur essendo passati quasi cinque anni, ricordare quell’immagine è come ricevere una pugnalata dietro al collo ed un calcio nelle ginocchia. È terribilmente doloroso e Louis non ha voglia di ripensarci.  
Preferisce ricordare sua madre come la donna che lo ha cresciuto tra un biscotto di cioccolato ed una canzone di Grease, con il sorriso sulle labbra e una buona parola per lui ogni volta che lui ne aveva bisogno.  
«Mia sorella sa fare una buona pizza. – dice Harry, interrompendo il flusso di pensieri dell’altro – Posso chiedere a lei la ricetta dell’impasto, che ne dici?»  
Louis ringrazia mentalmente Harry per aver bypassato l’argomento e gli rivolge un sorriso smagliante, sentendosi decisamente meglio.  
«Direi che è perfetto.»  
Harry annuisce, contento di aver fatto ritornare il sorriso al più piccolo. Non ha alcuna intenzione di forzarlo a parlare di qualcosa che lo infastidisce o lo fa soffrire; non ha il diritto di fare domande né di pretendere spiegazioni, perciò.. ad Harry va bene così.   
«Ricordo che qualche anno fa ho provato a cucinare una cheesecake ai frutti di bosco. Avevo preparato tutto: i biscotti erano sbriciolati, la crema di formaggio era perfetta e aveva un buonissimo sapore mescolata alla gelatina di pesce. Insomma, tutto sembrava andasse per il meglio… poi ho infornato la cheesecake. – inizia a raccontare Harry, sperando di riuscire a distrarre ancor di più il ragazzo seduto davanti a lui – Ed è andato a fuoco il forno. Letteralmente, Louis. Ho fatto andare a fuoco il forno!»  
Louis è scioccato e si copre la bocca con la mano. «Ma come diamine hai fatto?! Dovevi solo mettere la tua torta nel forno!»  
Il riccio alza gli occhi al cielo. «Lo so, ma a quanto pare non mi sono reso conto di aver acceso il forno grill. E il mio cervello mi ha spinto a mettere la carta da forno sulla griglia, per paura che la torta sporcasse qualcosa. La carta ha preso fuoco e… è stato un disastro.»  
Louis arriccia il naso, immaginandosi il terribile odore di bruciato che ha impestato la cucina di Harry, per poi scoppiare subito a ridere. Deve ammettere che è capitato più volte alle sue sorelle, di dare fuoco alla carta da forno, ma loro sono ancora delle bambine; Harry, qualche anno prima invece, aveva comunque un’età differente.  
«Incredibile. Avrei proprio voluto vederti. – risponde Louis con un sorriso, mordendo una fragola – Ma posso capire, può capitare a chiunque.»  
Harry annuisce. «Già. Il problema è che non era casa mia.»  
Louis alza un sopracciglio. «E di chi? Di tua madre?»  
«No, ero nella casa nuova di mia sorella. Si era appena trasferita lì insieme al suo compagno. – spiega il maggiore, scuotendo la testa – Non l’ho mai vista così furiosa in quasi 31 anni di vita. Credimi.»  
Il più piccolo sorride, picchiettando l’indice contro il suo mento. Vorrebbe davvero ridere, dato che non osa immaginarsi un Harry Styles che fa andare a fuoco un forno nella casa della sorella, però non vuole metterlo a disagio. È comunque un evento che può risultare davvero pericoloso, se non si sa come gestire un incendio nel forno.   
«E ti ha perdonato ora?» domanda Louis  
Harry annuisce. «Sì, le ho regalato un forno nuovo. Però diciamo che da quel momento non mi ha più permesso di avvicinarmi alla sua cucina.»  
«Non mi sorprende. – dice il più piccolo, sporgendosi in avanti per poter sfiorare il mento di Harry per raccogliere una goccia del succo della fragola che ha morso, e si ripulisce l’indice dal succo, portandoselo alle labbra – Magari la prossima volta la sorprenderai con una delle ricette che ti insegnerò io, che ne dici?»  
Harry segue Louis con lo sguardo, arrossendo quando il ragazzo ripulisce il suo dito dal succo che aveva bagnato la propria pelle, ed è terribilmente imbarazzato. Quel gesto lo faceva sempre Zayn, quando ancora stavano insieme, ed ora… lo fa un totale sconosciuto.  
Ma ad Harry non dispiace, anzi.  
Gli piace avere le mani di Louis su di sé.   
Ha un tocco così delicato, così… perfetto.  
Harry si domanda se anche a letto sia così, dolce e delicato.  
Quel pensiero gli colora le guance.  
E Louis lo nota, perché lo richiama. «Tutto okay?»  
Harry annuisce, mangiando l’ultima fragola. «Sì, certo. Stavo solo pensando a che ricette potresti insegnarmi.»  
«Dolci? Primi? Secondi? – chiede il più piccolo, prendendo il bicchiere del succo d’arancia per berne un sorso – Sono molto bravo con i primi, se ti interessa.»  
Ad Harry va bene qualsiasi cosa, l’importante è avere Louis tra le proprie braccia che gli mostra come mescolare della pasta in una pentola.   
«Qualcosa di semplice, Lou. Non ho molto tempo per cucinare a casa mia, perciò.. dev’essere qualcosa di rapido ma di delizioso. – risponde Harry, indugiando con lo sguardo sulle labbra di Louis per poi scendere ad ammirare le sue gambe, incrociate, e le sue cosce sode, tutte da mordere – Molto delizioso.»  
Louis non pare notare lo sguardo di Harry.  
Ed è molto strano, perché di solito si accorge se un uomo nutre quel tipo di interesse per lui.  
Ma forse in quel momento è troppo distratto dalla suoneria di un cellulare che, dall’altra parte della stanza, richiama la sua attenzione.  
«È il mio. – annuncia Louis, scendendo dal letto – Ti dispiace se rispondo? Credo sia mia sorella, ieri sera mi ha lasciato un messaggio. E..»  
Harry gli rivolge un piccolo sorriso. «Fa’ pure. Io porto di sotto il vassoio, sì?»  
Louis annuisce. «Certo, grazie.»  
«No, grazie a te.»  
E in pochi secondi, Harry resta da solo in camera.

***

Louis è comodamente sdraiato sul suo asciugamano viola una mano nell’acqua fresca della piscina sul retro della villa di Harry. Il suo corpo è completamente baciato dal sole di quel pomeriggio, stranamente non troppo forte ma nemmeno poco caldo. È in piacevole contrasto con la freschezza della brezza che si solleva dal mare e dall’acqua nella quale è immersa la sua mano destra.   
Louis, dopo un rapido pranzo con Harry, ha deciso di spogliarsi, indossare un costume molto sottile – che non lascia molto all’immaginazione, dato che si tratta di un perizoma azzurro davvero sottile – per uscire a prendere il sole in piscina.   
Prima di abbronzarsi un po’, Louis ha chiamato Liam. Non ha avuto l’occasione di parlare con lui di ciò che è successo la sera prima con Harry, dato che Harry era proprio vicino a Louis, ma avrebbe tanto desiderato. E forse lo farà quella sera, prima di dormire, in modo da togliersi quel pensiero.  
«Hey, sirenetta.»  
Louis, che era girato a pancia in giù, alza appena la testa e osserva Harry scendere dalle scalette del suo balcone per poterlo raggiungere in piscina. In quel momento, Louis si vergogna di aver indossato quel perizoma perché è un palese gesto per sedurre Harry.  
Ha il sedere praticamente esposto, il proprio membro è trattenuto a stento da quello strato sottile di tessuto e… Louis si sente così in imbarazzo. È praticamente nudo davanti ad Harry.  
“Forse non avrei dovuto portare questo tipo di costumi con me, dannazione.” – pensa Louis, abbassandosi gli occhiali da sole neri sul naso – “Maledetto Liam.”  
«Hey, principe della sirenetta.»  
Harry si sfila le ciabatte, camminando sul bordo della piscina fino a raggiungere il punto in cui Louis è sdraiato, e si siede accanto a lui.  
«Ti stai godendo il sole, eh?»  
Louis annuisce, sedendosi subito meglio vicino ad Harry. Vuole nascondere, per quel che può, la propria nudità in modo da non mettere il più grande a disagio; non vuole che Harry capisca che è partito da Londra con il pensiero di andare a letto con lui o di essere il suo Sugar baby, anche se comunque Harry sapeva che quella era l’iniziale intenzione di Louis.  
«Sì, credo di essermi già abbronzato un po’. – dice Louis con un sorriso, bagnandosi entrambe le spalle con un po’ d’acqua – E tu? Pensi di abbronzarti qui con me o fai una nuotata?»  
Harry lancia un’occhiata alla piscina. «Penso che resterò qui con te, se non ti dispiace. Magari nuoterò più tardi, giusto per rinfrescarmi un poco.»  
Louis non è affatto dispiaciuto di restare insieme ad Harry a prendere il sole e ha intenzione di prolungare il suo soggiorno sul bordo di quella piscina almeno fino a quando Harry, uscendo tutto gocciolante da quest’ultima, scuoterà i capelli come i modelli degli spot dei profumi. E solo allora, Louis si fionderà nella sua camera da letto per poter dare sollievo a se stesso con la propria mano. Certo, vorrebbe che ci fosse la mano o la bocca di Harry in quel punto, ma non vuole chiedere troppo.  
Sta già vivendo da quasi un giorno intero a casa di un completo sconosciuto, in una villa bellissima, solo per via del lavoro che fa. È più che sufficiente così, il sesso verrà da sé, prima o poi.  
Louis ci spera sempre.  
«Harry, posso farti una domanda.»  
Il riccio infila i piedi nell’acqua fredda. «Dimmi pure.»  
«Come mai hai comprato una villa qui a Bournemouth? Avresti potuto andare ovunque, eppure hai scelto questo posto. Come mai? – chiede Louis, sperando di non sembrare troppo invadente – C’è qualcosa che ti lega a questa città o ti piace semplicemente il mare?»  
Harry si appoggia con le mani leggermente all’indietro, facendo scontrare le sue dita sinistre con la mano destra del ragazzo più piccolo, e sorride. Sapeva che Louis gli avrebbe posto quella domanda, prima o poi. È più che lecita.  
«Venivo sempre qui a Bournemouth per le vacanze estive con i miei genitori e mia sorella, quando ero bambino. Il mare ha un ricordo molto speciale per me. – spiega il maggiore, riabbassandosi gli occhiali da sole sul naso per ripararsi dal riflesso dell’acqua – E poi… adoro il sole, il caldo, abbronzarmi. Quindi, ho unito il mio luogo preferito d’infanzia con la possibilità di abbronzarmi, di mangiare dell’ottimo pesce e delle bellissime feste che si tengono in estate qui sulle spiagge.»  
Sulle labbra di Louis compare un sorriso. «Direi che hai fatto molto bene. È stata un’ottima scelta.»  
Harry si distende completamente all’indietro, con la schiena sull’erba ed i piedi nell’acqua della piscina, e attira Louis con sé, costringendo anche lui a sdraiarsi.  
«Questa villa era usata come edificio per i campi estivi, poi con il passare del tempo è stato costruito un altro posto più grande e più spazioso per i bambini. Ricordo che quando avevo sei anni, se non sbaglio, avevo preso parte a questo campus estivo; i bambini erano più di 200 e gli animatori quasi il doppio. Ci credi? – Harry racconta con un sorriso che aleggia sulle sue labbra al ricordo della sua infanzia, quando era ancora spensierato e senza problemi – Penso sia per questo che hanno preferito spostarsi. Questa villa è grande, sì, ma sai come sono i bambini. Hanno bisogno di più spazio, soprattutto se cominciano ad essere in molti.»  
Louis concorda. «Sì, è vero. Crescere con altre sette persone in una casa con pochissime stanze ed un giardino molto stretto, è impossibile.»  
Harry si gira verso Louis, osservando il suo volto di profilo.  
Si prende qualche secondo per ammirare i suoi lineamenti semplicemente perfetti. Ma ciò che attira di più l’attenzione di Harry, sono quegli occhi così blu, così intensi, così luminosi da fargli perdere la capacità di parola ogni volta che entrambi si guardano. Ed è una sensazione così strana, che Harry ha provato con una sola persona nella sua vita – e che ora, grazie a Dio, è sparita dalla sua mente.  
«Sette persone? Hai altri sette fratelli?» chiede Harry  
Louis scuote la testa, tirando un sospiro di sollievo. Se fosse cresciuto con altri due fratelli, o altre due sorelle, non sarebbe mai riuscito a mantenere la propria sanità mentale. Gli anni della sua adolescenza, trascorsi a crescere due sorelline e ad aiutare sua madre con le gemelle neonate, sono stati davvero travagliati. E se si fossero aggiunti altri due piccolini, Louis sarebbe impazzito.   
«Quattro sorelle, io, mia madre e mia nonna materna. Abitavamo sotto lo stesso tetto. – racconta il ragazzo, girandosi un fianco per poter guardare il maggiore – Mia nonna aiutava mia madre con le gemelle, sono le più piccole e le più terribili, mentre io cercavo di aiutare a crescere le mie altre due sorelle.»  
Harry schiude le labbra, gli occhi che luccicano d’interesse e di sorpresa.  
«Wow, un’intera famiglia di donne con un uomo solo.»  
Louis è grato ad Harry per non aver fatto domande da suo padre, perché il solo pensiero fa rovesciare lo stomaco del primo, perciò si limita a cambiare discorso.  
«Sì, l’unico uomo. – dice Louis con un sorriso, posando la sua mano sopra quella dell’altro – Ma ce la siamo cavata molto bene, siamo sempre stati una famiglia molto unita. È questo che ci ha impedito di uscire pazzi.»  
Harry ridacchia alla sua battuta. «Sì, suppongo di sì. È una bellissima cosa, Louis. Come si chiamano le tue sorelle?»  
«Charlotte o Lottie, è la secondo-genita. Felicité o Fizzy, è la terza, e poi le due gemelline, Daisy e Phoebe. Sono davvero terribili, quelle due. – dice Louis, ripensando a quanto abbiano dato del filo da torcere sia a Louis sia a sua madre quando ancora era in vita – Hai presente il cartone animato di Tom&Jerry? Ecco, loro due sono così. Continuano a litigare, poi fanno pace; poi litigano di nuovo, si fanno mille dispetti e… Insomma. Le adoro.»  
Harry è intenerito dal racconto di Louis. Crescere due bambine quando tu stesso sei un bambino non dev’essere stato per niente facile, soprattutto se sua madre doveva badare ad altre due creature ancora più piccole. Harry vorrebbe chiedergli come mai suo padre non c’era, ma non vuole mettere Louis a disagio. Se vorrà parlargli della figura paterna, lo farà quando ne avrà il coraggio. Harry non vuole forzarlo né metterlo a disagio.  
«Dove sono le tue sorelle ora? – chiede Harry, girandosi anche lui di fianco con un braccio che ora cinge il bacino del più piccolo – Abitano anche loro a Londra?»  
Louis scuote la testa, avvicinandosi d’istinto al ragazzo più grande fino ad appoggiare la fronte contro la sua.  
«No, sono ancora a Doncaster. – dice Louis, strofinando involontariamente la punta del proprio naso contro quella del naso di Harry – Abitano là insieme a mia nonna, l’aiutano perché sta diventando molto anziana. Io sono l’unico che abita a Londra e parte dei soldi che guadagno finiscono dritti nelle tasche delle mie sorelle per pagare l’affitto della casa, le bollette e le loro scuole.»  
Harry sfiora il fianco di Louis con la punta delle dita, risalendo con la mano fino ad appoggiarsi alla guancia di lui, e gli accarezza lo zigomo destro con il pollice. La sua pelle è terribilmente soffice e le sue labbra in quel momento sembrano così invitanti, così morbidi, così lucide.. Harry deve mantenere un certo autocontrollo. Non può cedere dopo aver conosciuto Louis per meno di un giorno.  
«È un gesto molto nobile, il tuo.»  
Louis gli sorride, posando la sua mano su quella di Harry, e la gira in modo da poter lasciare un bacio sul suo tatuaggio nero di una croce tra il pollice e l’indice.   
Il più grande rabbrividisce a quel gesto, si sente un po’ come un ragazzino alle prese con il suo primo appuntamento nonostante Harry abbia quasi trent’anni.  
Com’è possibile che sia bastato Louis Tomlinson, piombato per puro caso nella sua vita, per trasformarlo in un tredicenne pieno di ormoni?  
Harry è quasi imbarazzato di se stesso ma non osa rifiutare Louis, non può farlo. Sarebbe un vero idiota a rigettarlo, eppure c’è una vocina nella sua testa che non fa altro che ripetergli “una nuova relazione ti rovinerà”.   
Ed Harry l’ascolta, più o meno.  
Allontana quindi la mano dal volto di Louis, pur volendo ancora accarezzare la sua guancia, e fa leva sull’elastico del costume che il più piccolo indossa. I loro occhi sono ancora fissi gli uni sugli altri.  
Blu e verde.  
Blu nel verde.  
Verde nel blu.  
Harry potrebbe trascorrere l’intero pomeriggio a guardare Louis negli occhi, con il rumore delle onde del mare in sottofondo, la brezza che accarezza i loro corpi, le loro ginocchia che si sfiorano e le loro fronti appiccicate, le loro labbra quasi unite.  
Louis potrebbe sporgersi leggermente in avanti e baciare Harry, fare lui stesso la prima mossa, ma non può. Sa che non può farlo o rovinerà ogni cosa, perciò si tira un po’ indietro. E ritorna disteso con il viso rivolto al cielo, le proprie mani all’altezza del suo petto e gli occhi socchiusi.  
Harry lo imita.  
Certi limiti non possono essere superati, non così in fretta.  
«Che cosa studiano le tue sorelle?»  
Louis apre gli occhi. È sorpreso, non può negarlo. Gli uomini con cui passa le serate non si interessano alla sua vita privata, non gli chiedono come mai trascorre alcuni weekend a Londra ed altri a Doncaster. No, pensano soltanto a sfruttarlo come possono e a mostrarlo intorno al loro braccio come se fosse un trofeo. Harry no, Harry è totalmente l’opposto degli uomini con cui Louis andrebbe volentieri a casa e a letto insieme.  
E forse è proprio questo che piace a Louis, il fatto che Harry non è come gli altri e se gli porge delle domande, è per conoscerlo davvero.  
«Lottie è una make up artist, lavora in un’agenzia che si occupa di trucchi da sposa e da cerimonia. Le piace molto, gli unici problemi che le capitano sono che spesso le clienti non le lasciano la mancia oppure la costringono ad utilizzare i loro prodotti invece che i suoi. Odia questo tipo di cose, ci tiene molto a quello che fa. – spiega Louis con un sorriso sulle labbra, ricordando quando lei lo ha supplicato di poter usare il suo viso come modello per un trucco particolare; lui ovviamente non ha rifiutato – Felicité, invece, sta studiando al Conservatorio. È una grande appassionata di musica, in particolare di violino. Tra poco avrà un provino per entrare in un’orchestra molto importante, quindi incrocia le dita anche per lei.»  
Harry si ritrova ad annuire, ascoltando solo in parte ciò che sta dicendo; non perché non gli interessa di scoprire qualcosa in più su Louis e sulla sua famiglia, ma per il semplice fatto che la sua voce è così terribilmente dolce e i suoi occhi scintillano mentre parla delle sue sorelle. Harry non è immune a quel fascino, perciò restare ammirarlo senza esattamente ascoltare è una delle conseguenze.  
«E le gemelle, invece?»  
Louis si tira a sedere con le gambe incrociate. «Loro sono ancora al Liceo, ma stanno seguendo entrambe dei corsi specifici per lingue moderne. Daisy vorrebbe tanto diventare una traduttrice, Phoebe invece un’organizzatrice di eventi turistici in giro per il mondo.»  
Harry imita Louis, restando al suo fianco. «Sono molto ambizione, è una buona cosa alla loro età. Sognare aiuta ad essere più determinati. Sono sicuro che le tue sorelle sapranno ottenere ciò che vogliono dalla loro vita.»  
Louis arrossisce appena, abbassando lo sguardo. adora le sue sorelle, sono tutto ciò che gli è rimasto di più caro della sua famiglia e di vicino a sua madre insieme a sua nonna. Stare lontano da loro è sempre una sofferenza, ma sta lavorando anche per loro, per permettere loro di avere un futuro sicuramente migliore di quello che ha avuto lui quando aveva l’età delle gemelle e poi quella di Lottie.  
«Hai ragione. Sono molto fiero di loro. – aggiunge Louis, appoggiando la testa sulla spalla del maggiore – Sono la mia felicità, credimi.»  
Harry avvolge d’istinto un braccio attorno ai suoi fianchi, spingendo piano il corpo del ragazzo contro al proprio, e appoggia la mano libera sul ginocchio di Louis. Non si aspetta alcuna reazione, desidera solo toccarlo un po’. Non sa se l’argomento della sua famiglia sia così doloroso, dato che Louis sembra piuttosto contento di raccontargli delle sue sorelle, ma Harry ha paura di fare qualche domanda particolarmente scomoda.   
«E tu, invece? So che hai 21 anni. Frequenti qualche corso in particolare o ti dedichi solo al lavoro?» domanda Harry  
Non c’è rabbia o disgusto nella sua voce. Sembra davvero interessato, quasi preoccupato per lui, infatti Louis apprezza molto quella domanda.  
«Sto iniziando a seguire dei corsi di teatro. Ho sempre amato recitare sin da quando ero un ragazzino. – dice Louis, girandosi verso Harry, e scontra per sbaglio il proprio naso contro la sua guancia – Quando ero al liceo facevo parte del gruppo di Teatro e all’ultimo anno, la nostra professoressa ha deciso di provare ad eseguire Grease. Io ho ottenuto la parte di Danny Zuko. È stato bellissimo.»  
Harry alza entrambe le sopracciglia. «Oh, davvero? Ti prego, dimmi che hai qualche video. Voglio proprio vedere com’eri carino vestito da ribellino.»  
Louis ridacchia, coprendosi la bocca e appoggiando di nuovo la testa sulla spalla del più grande. Sì, si era divertito molto a fingere di comportarsi da ragazzo ribelle con la giacca di pelle addosso e i pantaloni aderenti. Quella parte lo aveva inoltre spinto tra le braccia del suo primo ragazzo, Oliver, ma ovviamente questo non era un dettaglio che Harry meritava di sapere.  
«Credo di avere qualche spezzone della recita, sì. Magari quando tornerò a casa, cercherò negli archivi del mio vecchio Liceo.»  
Harry annuisce soddisfatto, spostando la mano dal suo fianco al centro della sua schiena.  
«Non vedo l’ora.»  
Louis infila i piedi nell’acqua. «Ora basta domande su di me, ne hai fatte anche troppe. Dimmi qualcosa di te.»  
Harry inclina la testa, alzandosi dal bordo della piscina per potersi sedere sul primo scalino immerso nell’acqua, e si lascia sfuggire un breve sospiro seguito da una risatina nervosa. L’acqua è abbastanza fredda a contatto con il proprio addome, ma va bene così. Ha bisogno di rinfrescarsi un po’, la vicinanza con Louis lo stava facendo impazzire.  
«Dimmi che cosa vuoi sapere ed io ti racconterò tutto ciò che vorrai.»  
Louis si porta l’indice al labbro inferiore. «Mi farai ascoltare una delle tue canzoni, prima o poi?»  
Harry è sorpreso. «Perché?»  
Il più piccolo alza le spalle. «Voglio sentire la tua voce.»  
«La stai già ascoltando ora. – replica il ragazzo dai capelli ricci, bagnandosi di nuovo le braccia con l’acqua fresca della piscina – La mia voce non è molto diversa quando canto.»  
Ma Louis è determinato.  
«Non m’importa. Voglio sentirti cantare, prima o poi.»  
Harry arriccia il naso. È sorpreso dalla richiesta di Louis e non la sta rifiutando perché ha paura del suo giudizio, ma perché le sue canzoni sono molto personali. C’è un motivo se non le ha ancora rilasciate, nonostante siano già pronte per poter essere liberate in Internet.  
Cantare le sue canzoni, o sentirle suonate in qualche locale o magari alla radio, porterebbero Harry a pensare di nuovo a Zayn e a soffrire da capo per lui. Ed Harry è stanco di dover ripensare a ciò che è successo tra di loro. Il solo pensiero di dover raccontare tutto ai media per spiegare la propria musica gli fa rovesciare lo stomaco. E raccontare di Zayn significa non solo rovinare la sua immagine, ma rischiare di creare uno scandalo mediatico senza fine in quanto coinvolge molte personalità dell’ambiente musicale con cui Harry ha volontariamente tagliato i contatti.  
Quindi si ritrova a sospirare.  
«Magari più avanti, Louis. – dice Harry, alzandosi dallo scalino per poter scendere in acqua – Puoi farmi altre domande, possibilmente riguardanti qualche altro ambito della mia vita.»  
Louis segue l’uomo con lo sguardo. Non sa come mai ora Harry si sia chiuso a riccio e si sente in colpa per averlo portato a fare ciò solo con una domanda, ma Louis non credeva che la sua musica potesse essere così.. personale. Non avrebbe mai insistito, altrimenti.  
«Ti ho messo a disagio.»  
Harry si immerge totalmente nell’acqua, restando fuori soltanto con il capo, e fa un passo all’indietro. Lo sguardo di Louis è fisso su di lui e le sue labbra sono strette in una linea sottile, mentre il suo viso è una maschera d’imbarazzo.  
«No, è tutto okay. – decide di dire Harry – Però preferirei non parlare di questo.»  
Louis si limita ad annuire. Non vuole infastidirlo.  
Si gira verso l’ingresso sul retro della cucina, poi ritorna a guardare il ragazzo e decide di tuffarsi in acqua, senza minimamente pensarci.   
Harry scoppia a ridere, non aspettandosi un gesto simile dal ragazzo, e nuota verso il bordo opposto mentre scuote i capelli ora bagnati dal getto d’acqua che il tuffo di Louis gli ha spinto contro.  
«Hey! Ma che fai?»  
Louis riemerge dall’acqua, scuotendo i capelli corti con gli occhi socchiusi, per poi nuotare verso Harry ma fermandosi ad un metro da lui.   
«Avevo caldo e l’acqua sembrava invitante. – dice Louis, passandosi una mano sul viso – Ho visto che hai un tavolo da biliardo al piano di sotto.»  
Harry inarca un sopracciglio. «Sei proprio sicuro di voler chiedermi di fare una partita con te? Sono un campione nel biliardo, io.»  
Ma il più piccolo scuote il capo. «In realtà volevo chiederti d’insegnarmi a giocare. Liam mi porta spesso in questo pub con i suoi amici e gioca a biliardo, ma io non ne sono capace e vorrei imparare.»  
«Molto volentieri. – replica il maggiore, appoggiandosi con le braccia al bordo della piscina – Ma dovrai promettermi di non colpirmi con la stecca, Louis.»  
Louis gli rivolge un piccolo sorriso. «Non oserei mai. So quanto fa male, Liam mi colpisce sempre sul fianco quando cerco d’infastidirlo.»  
Harry ridacchia, allungando una gamba fino a toccare il bacino del più piccolo con la punta del suo piede. L’immagine di Louis, carino com’è, che spinge Liam in avanti contro il tavolo mentre sta giocando, lo fa sorridere. E anche un po’ ridere, perché nonostante conosca Liam da molto meno tempo di Louis, sa quanto quel ragazzo sia competitivo e alcune volte un po’ troppo serio.  
«Lo posso immaginare. – dice Harry, passandosi una mano umida tra i capelli – Comunque d’accordo, ti insegnerò qualche mossa.»  
Louis gli rivolge un sorriso smagliante. «Perfetto.»  
In quel momento, si sente maledettamente bene.  
Il sole non è più così forte, anzi sta iniziando a calare.  
L’acqua è meravigliosamente fresca contro la sua pelle.  
Louis è davvero soddisfatto, gli sembra di essere in Paradiso, eppure sente che manca qualcosa. E sa bene che cosa, perciò fa un passo verso Harry, afferrando la sua caviglia sinistra, fino ad arrivare proprio davanti a lui.   
Vorrebbe abbassare lo sguardo per poter ammirare il torace bagnato di Harry. Vorrebbe toccare la sua pelle calda, tracciando con le dita il disegno della farfalla. Vorrebbe posare le labbra sulla sua spalla, decorando di piccoli baci la pelle soffice sotto le sue clavicole. Vorrebbe, vorrebbe…  
Harry si rende conto del modo in cui Louis lo guarda.  
Non gli dispiace, è piacevole: significa che agli occhi di qualcun altro è ancora attraente.  
E in quel momento, l’unica cosa a cui pensa è il sapore che potrebbe avere la pelle di Louis.  
Non è molto abbronzato, ma la sua pelle sembra deliziosa, dal sapore di pan di Spagna. È leggermente dorata per via dei raggi del sole che illuminano il suo corpo ed Harry sente quasi l’acquolina in bocca. Non perché voglia mangiarlo fisicamente, certo che no, però l’idea di leccarlo, di morderlo… lo tenta molto.   
Harry è confuso, gli viene quasi da ridere per un pensiero così sciocco: non sa esattamente che sapore il Pan di Spagna, dato che non è mai stato un grande amante dei dolci, ma gli sembra che la pelle di Louis abbia proprio quel sapore. Dolce, delicato, morbido.   
E vorrebbe morderlo, per gioco, e leccarlo.  
Harry morde d’istinto il proprio labbro inferiore e continua a fissare Louis, facendo quasi un passo in avanti non appena il più piccolo si immerge nell’acqua. Poi riemerge, più vicino ad Harry, con gli occhi fissi sul suo viso.  
Louis appoggia entrambe le mani sugli addominali di Harry, lasciando scivolare con delicatezza le proprie dita sulla sua pelle calda, anzi bollente, fino a raggiungere il bordo del suo costume immerso nell’acqua. I loro occhi si fissano, come se entrambi fossero alla ricerca di un motivo per il quale fermarsi e al tempo stesso un motivo per proseguire.   
Louis dunque prova una seconda mossa.  
Appoggia il proprio corpo contro quello di Harry, avvolgendo il braccio sinistro intorno al collo dell’uomo in modo da attirare il suo viso più vicino al proprio.  
I loro nasi si incontrano.  
Louis sente il respiro di Harry sulle labbra.  
E il suo inconfondibile profumo mascolino misto a quello del cloro della piscina, decisamente meno attraente. Ma in quel momento l’unica cosa che conta per Louis è il modo in cui il braccio di Harry si stringe, seppur con delicatezza, attorno al proprio bacino. Ma non spinge Louis addosso a sé, semplicemente lo avvolge.  
Delicato.  
Un po’ troppo, per i gusti di Louis.  
«Perché mi guardi così?»  
Harry sbatte le palpebre. «Così come?»  
Louis scrolla le spalle. «Come se fossi sul punto di baciarmi.»  
E il più piccolo vorrebbe che Harry lo afferrasse per il viso, infrangendo quelle splendide labbra color ciliegia contro le proprie in un bacio che non deve avere nulla di dolce, di delicato. No, Louis è così eccitato in quel momento dalla vicinanza con il corpo seminudo – e bagnato! – di Harry da non riuscire più a ragionare.  
Harry, d’altro canto, sembra davvero sull’orlo di assalire Louis per avere un bacio.  
«E se fosse così?»  
Louis pensa che la domanda di Harry sia solo una provocazione, che probabilmente sta solo cercando di prenderlo in giro, perciò ovviamente non ha alcuna intenzione di cedere. Anzi, pensa di stare al suo gioco.  
«Spero sia così.»  
Harry inarca entrambe le sopracciglia.  
Non sa che cosa dire né che cosa fare.  
Una parte di lui sente un bisogno violento di posare le mani sul viso di Louis e attirarlo a sé per baciarlo, per assaporare quelle labbra apparentemente dolci; l’altra parte, quella più razionale ed odiosa di Harry, gli grida di rimanere fermo perché non è il caso. E sì, Harry sa che non è il caso poiché conosce Louis da troppo poco tempo per lasciarsi andare con lui, però al tempo stesso ne sente davvero il bisogno.  
Purtroppo la parte razionale vince.  
«Forse è il caso che rientro. – dice Harry, non muovendosi dal punto in cui si trova – Il sole sta iniziando a calare ed ho voglia della mia tisana alla melissa.»  
Louis non si sposta. «Sono sicuro che la tisana può attendere altri cinque minuti. A meno che non fugga via dal bollitore insieme alle foglie nel tuo frigorifero.»  
La mano di Louis dietro la nuca di Harry s’intrufola tra i capelli ricci, corti, del maggiore. E li accarezza con estrema lentezza, portando il più grande a mordersi di nuovo il labbro inferiore e ad abbassare lo sguardo.  
Era da così tanto tempo che non si faceva toccare così, in modo terribilmente dolce e tenero. È una sensazione bellissima, della quale Harry aveva sentito la nostalgia subito dopo la sua rottura con Zayn. E quel pensiero lo porta a sospirare, a riportare gli occhi sul viso di Louis e ad appoggiare l’altra mano sul fianco nudo del più piccolo, forzando il suo corpo addosso al proprio.  
Harry stringe Louis in un tenero abbraccio, ritrovandosi ad appoggiare il mento sulla spalla di lui con gli occhi adesso socchiusi, e il cuore che batte a ritmo con quello dell’altro.  
«Mi fa piacere avere qualcuno qui con me.»  
Louis sorride, lasciando che il più grande lo stringa tra le sue braccia come se fosse la cosa più naturale del mondo, e alza appena il mento per poter sfiorare con la punta del naso il collo del maggiore. Strofina quindi il suo nasino contro la pelle morbida della gola di Harry, lasciando che il suo profumo penetri nelle sue narici e lo porti a sospirare.  
Se a Louis è piaciuto così tanto un abbraccio di Harry, non osa immaginare quando le loro labbra si scontreranno o quando Harry cederà al suo desiderio, magari facendo l’amore con Louis.  
«E a me fa piacere stare qui con te.»  
Harry lascia un piccolo bacio sulla spalla dell’altro. «Bene. Ora però usciamo da qui.»  
Ma entrambi restano fermi.  
Louis non vuole uscire dalla piscina per due motivi: il primo, non ha avuto il piacere di ammirare Harry fare qualche vasca; il secondo, qualcosa tra le sue cosce si è risvegliato e il suo costume non permetterà a Louis di nascondere quel piccolo – e purtroppo disturbante – inconveniente.  
Quindi, Louis attira Harry a sé.  
«Aspetta ancora un po’.»  
Harry decide di obbedire, facendo scorrere la sua mano dal fianco di Louis fino al centro della sua schiena. I loro corpi aderiscono l’uno all’altro, come se fossero due pezzi di puzzle fatti apposta per stare insieme. E ad Harry non dispiace quella sensazione, gli ricorda tutto ciò che fino ad un anno prima possedeva.  
La pelle di Louis è fredda a contatto con la propria decisamente molto più calda e ad Harry piace molto questo contrasto, soprattutto perché i capezzoli di Louis sfregano leggermente contro il proprio torace.  
«Hai freddo?»  
Louis alza lo sguardo, urtando involontariamente il mento di Harry con la propria fronte, e si ritrova a fare un passo all’indietro. Non si era reso conto di essere _totalmente_ appoggiato contro Harry.  
«Uhm, un po’. Ma penso di restare qui ancora un po’, se non ti dispiace. – biascica Louis, immergendosi di nuovo nell’acqua – Puoi andare.»  
Harry annuisce lentamente. «Ti lascio il mio asciugamano, così poi non avrai troppo freddo.»  
E pronunciate quelle parole, Harry sale le scalette della piscina per poter uscire dall’acqua. Scuote leggermente i capelli umidi, esattamente sotto gli ultimi raggi di quel sole caldo che lo aiuta a non sentire troppo freddo, e si passa una mano sul mento, che poi scende verso il suo torace, fino ad arrivare al suo costume. Harry, sotto lo sguardo incuriosito e leggermente imbarazzante di Louis, si sistema il costume che adesso è decisamente più stretto.  
E il più piccolo, con le guance dello stesso colore di un pomodoro e gli occhi fissi su quella protuberanza trattenuta a stento dai pantaloncini del costume, decide di immergersi nell’acqua fredda.  
“Ho fatto eccitare Harry Styles.”  
Louis non riesce a non sorridere.

**Author's Note:**

> Buonasera a tutti, miei splendidi fiorellini.  
> Questa è la prima volta che pubblico su ao3.  
> L'ho scoperto tramite twitter ed ora non ne posso più fare a meno.  
> Ad ogni modo... sono piombata su questa piattaforma per poter permettere a chiunque di leggere i miei lavori. Spero che vi piacciano quanto piacciono a me.
> 
> Baci x


End file.
